Trust
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Harvey/Mike - SLASH Mike and Harvey have their first kiss and realize their feelings for each other; only Mike's ex-finace is in New York - the man who broke Mike's heart This causes all sorts of trouble for Mike, and brings up a lot of bad memories My First Slash fic (Unsure of the name, may change it!)
1. Chapter 1 - The Kiss

Chapter 1

The Kiss

Mike couldn't deny it any longer, he had spent countless nights tossing and turning trying to convince himself, but the feelings wouldn't go away.

He had feelings for Harvey, his boss

Mike was sitting at his cubicle tapping his pen on the files on his desk nervously, with his knee bobbing up and down. Harvey had ordered him to find something to win the case and he had started to but got distracted. He just couldn't stop thinking about Harvey

It had started last Friday when they had stayed late working on a case together, everyone else was gone. They were in Harvey's office and Mike was so tired and wanted to go home, they had ordered Chinese food and were laughing and joking, whilst eating. That's when Mike first thought of Harvey as more than friend, and his heart skipped a beat every time Harvey laughed.

They were just wrapping up a case that Harvey won and were celebrating.

Harvey had poured him a glass of scotch and was handing to him when their hands touched, time instantly froze and Mike just stared at Harvey's face. Harvey did the same. Their faces were so close that Mike was a few seconds away from kissing Harvey. Mike could feel his heart racing. but then Mike remembered where he was and why he couldn't kiss Harvey, he wouldn't get involved with his boss, not again, not after what happened. So Mike turned his head from Harvey and took the glass mumbling thanks.

It had been awkward for Mike after that, he had thought about what had happened all weekend. So he avoided Harvey on Monday and for the next few days, only seeing him to give him files and when he asked to see Mike.

Mike had no idea what Harvey was feeling that night, or the thoughts going on his head, but he didn't want to think about that, he wouldn't allow himself to get hurt again. The last time he trusted someone with his heart they smashed it, Mike couldn't bare it if Harvey did that.

Mike placed his face in his hands as his head hurt from all the thinking. He was alone in the associates section as everyone had gone home, it was 9 at Mike didn't understand why he was still here, he could have taken the files home hours ago but he didn't. He knew if he went home he would only think about Harvey, yet he was doing that here anyway so he might as well go home.

Mike jumped when someone coughed and he looked up to see the man who had been on his mind, tormenting him. Mike averted his gaze back to the files in front of him

"Harvey what are you doing here? Thought you were home hours ago." Mike pretended to be reading the files

"Mike. My office now. And bring those files that your pretending to read." Harvey walked off, not waiting for a response

Mike groaned, he didn't trust himself to be alone with Harvey. He leant forward and let his head hit the desk, then he got up slowly, put on his suit jacket, grabbed the files and headed to Harvey's office.

~~SUITS~~

Harvey had missed seeing Mike the last few days, every time he did see the kid it was only for a few seconds when he brought him a file and even then he wouldn't look at him. Harvey knew why though, last Friday he and Mike had stayed late and had Chinese and Harvey had to admit it was fun to hang out with Mike.

Harvey had never thought of Mike in that way before, but something about how Mike had a twinkle in his eye couldn't stop Harvey from looking at Mike. Then when Harvey hadn't Mike a glass of scotch and their hands touch, Harvey felt something, something he hadn't felt with anyone before. And looking at Mike, Harvey desperately wanted to kiss him, only he waited to see what Mike wanted, they were so close he wanted to see if Mike moved closer or further away. To Harvey's disappointment Mike moved away and left rather quickly.

Then on Monday, Harvey never even saw Mike once and the last few days, Harvey caught rare sightings of Mike, and Harvey had had it, he wanted his associate back.

He knew Mike was still in the office; at his cubicle so he stayed later than he needed to waiting for Mike to come to him. He never did though so he went to Mike, and he saw Mike at his cubicle with his head in his hands. Something was wrong with the pup

That's why he called him to his office, to find out once and for all what was wrong.

Harvey stood looking out the window, his back to his office door when Mike walked in. Harvey heard him come in, but didn't turn around.

"Put the files on the desk" Mike did as he was told and went to leave, when Harvey turned around;

"Mike" Mike stopped and froze, like he was caught doing something, he turned

"Yes Harvey"

"Do you want a drink?" Harvey said pouring two glasses of scotch, for both him and Mike, he held it out to Mike who hesitated but then took it and downed the glass in one go.

"Is everything ok Mike?" Harvey took a step closer to Mike

"Yeah fine, why?" Mike didn't look at Harvey

"Because you've avoided me for the past 3 days and won't look me in the eye. Look if its about what happened last Friday I-"

Mike's head shot up to looking at Harvey; "Harvey don't"

"What?"

"Please can we just not talk about Friday"

"Why Mike?" Harvey took another step forward and Mike took a step back, Mike turned to leave he was right in front of the door, which was closed. Mike went to open it, but Harvey's hand reached out and blocked him, Harvey had his cornered between the bookshelf and the door. Mike couldn't look at Harvey, he was so close Mike could hear his breath

"Mike look at me" Harvey's voice was soft

Mike refused

Harvey moved his hand from the door and touched Mike's chin, he turned Mike to face him. Mike looked at Harvey's brown eyes staring back at him and felt his legs go week

Harvey was closing the space between them; "Harvey don't" Mike whispered and Harvey stopped just before his lips met Mike's, Mike could feel Harvey's body touching his and Harvey's other hand moved to Mike's waist pulling Mike against him

"Tell me to stop Mike and I will" Harvey whispered as he stroked Mike's cheek, not taking his eyes off Mike

Mike gulped, he wanted this, wanted Harvey, but he was scared about getting hurt again. It had taken him over a year to get over the hurt and he had finally moved on, he couldn't bare that to happen again, especially not with Harvey. The man who gave him a second chance, a man he respected and admired, a man who-

Harvey could see Mike's gears turning in his head, and when he didn't hear Mike say anything he took that as Mike not objecting. Harvey closed the space between them when he moved his hand to the back of Mike's head and slammed their lips together, cutting Mike's thoughts off.

Mike closed his eyes as Harvey kissed him, he bit Mike's bottom lip and Mike moaned, as Harvey pulled away for a second, their foreheads touching. Mike reached out and put his hands on Harvey's chest to push Harvey away, but instead he grabbed Harvey's tie and pulled Harvey in for another kiss, then he moved his hands to the back of Harvey's neck as he kept him pulled up against him.

Harvey's hands were on Mike's waist as Harvey pushed Mike against back so his back hit the wall, and Harvey deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Mike's mouth, Harvey relished the moan Mike made.

Mike was having a civil war inside him, his heart telling him to keep kissing Harvey, while his head said to pull away to not get hurt. Mike pushed them away as the kiss was overpowering and it was nothing Mike had experienced before.

When they both pulled away, Mike and Harvey was breathless like they just ran a marathon. Harvey ran his hand through Mike's hair and smiled at him as Mike rubbed circles on the back of Harvey's neck.

"That..that was amazing" Mike finally said

"I know. You should know that I'm the best at everything" Harvey gave Mike his Specter smile

Suddenly Harvey leaned forward and started kissing Mike's neck and Mike leant his head back and closed his eyes, savouring the moment. When Harvey hit the right spot Mike moaned.

Suddenly Mike heard a ringing and thought it was the blood rushing to his ears, when Harvey pulled back and looked at Mike

"Is that your phone?" Harvey asked

"What? Oh yeah" Mike pulled it out and threw it on the sofa, not looking who was calling. Then he smiled back at Harvey

"So where were we?" Harvey smiled back and returned to kissing Mike's neck; "Right here"

Mike's phone rung for the second time, Mike told Harvey to ignore it. The third time know Harvey pulled fully away from Mike; "Maybe you should answer it"

Mike inwardly groaned as he missed Harvey's body against his. He picked up the phone and hit the answer button on the last ring. He held it to his ear and looked at Harvey;

"Donna if that's you, you got terrible timing" Harvey sniggered at Mike's comment

"Mike?" Mike's blood ran cold as he heard a male voice, he knew it instantly; "It's me Jackson"

"Yes I know what do you want. Why are you calling me?" Mike turned his back on Harvey, but Harvey had already heard what Mike said as was looking at him with a raised eyebrow

Harvey was annoyed at Mike's phone ringing, why couldn't the kid have it on silent. He watched at Mike answered the call and his expression shifted from being happy to downright pissed off. Harvey was worried as Mike's left hand began to shake and his voice was angry as he spoke to the person on the phone, he had heard every word

"Look Mike, I know I agreed not to contact you again, but I'm in New York and I-"

"You're what! What are you doing here? And how the hell did you get my number?" Mike could feel his hands shaking and his anger rising

"I'm here on business, and I called Trevor and got your number of him"

"You called Trevor! What the hell is wrong with you? Look we had a deal and you agreed to never contact me again, so leave me the hell alone and don't call me again!" Mike yelled as he ended the call and cut the man off. Mike gripped the phone tight as he tried to calm down

Harvey moved around the desk and put his hands on Mike's waist as he saw Mike was upset. Mike flinched and backed away from Harvey.

Mike turned to face Harvey and he could see Mike was crying; "Mike what's wrong?" Harvey moved closer but Mike held up his shaking hands to stop him

"I er I'm sorry Harvey I have to go" Mike said and Harvey could hear Mike's voice breaking, something really upset Mike and that pissed Harvey off. He wanted to know who the hell upset him, no one hurts his puppy!

"Mike-" But Mike had just yanked open the door, and walked out leaving Harvey standing alone in his office. He debated going after him, but honestly he was afraid too. He's never felt this way about anyone before and he wasn't sure what to do, so he let Mike go; and he wish he had gone after him.

Mike grabbed his bag and jumped quickly onto the elevator, as the doors closed he let it all go, he let the tears fall as he remembered how Jackson had hurt him. Jackson was the love of his life; well that's what he used to think. He was his fiancé. It was the day of their wedding when Mike stopped by their place to get something and he found Jackson with someone else. In that moment he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and smashed into a million pieces. It was humiliating and Mike had swore never to trust anyone again, he had closed himself off from the world to stop getting hurt, only Harvey had broken through and now Mike was reliving the past and he felt everything that he had pushed away back then. Truthfully Mike never actually got over what Jackson did, he never spoke to the man again and thus he never got closure.

As soon as Mike got off the elevator he jumped on his bike and raced home, tears stinging his eyes.

Once Mike got home he dumped the bike next to the couch and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to get changed as he just wanted to sleep and forget the world. Mike had drifted off, and didn't hear his phone. Which he didn't realise was Harvey, who called 6 times that night, worried about Mike.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dredging Up The Past

Chapter 2

Dredging Up The Past

Mike had slipped into unconscious pretty fast last night and couldn't stop the memories of his past with Jackson slip into his dreams. It turned into a nightmare when the memory of his wedding day replayed over and over, and it was so painful for Mike; it was like his heart was breaking all over again.

He woke up with a cold sweat and breathing heavily and he tried to remember where he was. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6am, he didn't have to be at work for another few hours. Then he thought work; Harvey! He thought back to last night and that they had kissed and Mike left.

"Oh God" Mike sat up as he realised he just left Harvey there without an explanation

"What did I do?" Mike grabbed his phone to call Harvey and saw he had 6 missed call and a voicemail from Harvey.

"Shit"

He played the voicemail;

 _Mike,_

 _Are you ok? You left and you looked really upset. God I hope you didn't get into an accident last night. Look I don't know if it was me or the phone call that upset you, but if you want to forget what happened that's fine, I will. Just let me know you got home ok_

Mike didn't want to forget what happened so he instantly dialled Harvey's number. It just kept ringing and then went to voicemail; _dammit, maybe he doesn't want to talk to me_

Mike didn't know Harvey was in the shower and didn't hear his phone

 _Harvey,_

 _I'm sorry I left so suddenly last night and didn't explain. The phone call it just it upset me and I just, I just wanted to go home. It had nothing to do with you or what happened._

 _I don't want to forget what happened Harvey, that we kissed. I'm glad it happened._

 _I did get home ok by the way, I should have called and let you know, I'm sorry about that._

 _Look I'd like to explain properly if you let me; today, I'll come in early, say 7:30? Alright, I'll see you later and don't worry I won't be late for once._

Mike hung up and let out a sigh as he ran a hand across his face, he'd never told anyone what happened with Jackson. Trevor only knew as he was best man at the wedding and Mike had stayed with Trevor after he left.

Jumping out of bed Mike went to take a shower; a long one as he tried to push away all the emotions that were being brought up. It was only one phone call, but just hearing his voice and brought him back to a point in his life he just wanted to forget.

Mike didn't know what he was going to say to Harvey, but he knew he had to tell him. If Mike was going to have any relationship with Harvey, he had to tell him.

Once Mike was showered and dressed he ate some breakfast and checked his phone. There was a text from Harvey

 _Glad you're ok Mike. See you at 7;30_

 _-H_

It seemed like a dream; last night, Mike still couldn't believe he had actually kissed Harvey, and he had feelings for him too. Mike smiled as he put his finger to his lips remembering the kiss, it helped to have an eidetic memory.

Placing the bowl down on the counter, Mike looked at his watch - 7:03am. Mike was ready with time to spare, he decided to take a cab as the way he mind was right now it probably wasn't safe to bike. He grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulders as he pulled open his door, and almost ran into a delivery man

"Oh sorry" Mike said as he stepped back and smiled

"You Mike Ross?" The delivery guy said holding out a white package

"Yeah that's me" Mike took the package and signed for it, then closed the door. It was a small rectangle box. Mike sat down on the sofa and pulled off the lid. Inside was a note on a bit of paper folder in half; with his name on.

Mike picked it up and opened it;

 _Mike,_

 _I know our history is not a great one and I know I hurt you_

Instantly Mike recognised the handwriting and knew who it was from. He knew he should stop reading, but he couldn't.

 _The words I'm sorry are not enough for how I hurt you, so I won't patronise you by saying them, but I just wanted to say that I never waned to hurt you. I still care about you Mike, and that's why I want you back in my life, I miss you._

Mike stopped reading after that and screwed the note up and threw it across the room. Then he balled his hands into fist and rested his head against them for a minute. Then he finally decided to see what else was in the box, he lifted the tissue paper, to reveal a small piece of car; A5 size, with gold swirly writing on it. Mike picked it up and read it, and he felt his heart stop;

 _Jackson Henry Philips_

 _and_

 _Seth Richard Jones_

 _Would like to invite you to their wedding, to take place on June 25th_

Mike dropped the piece of paper on the floor as he gaped. _Wedding? They were getting married?_ Mike knew this might happen, but nothing prepared him for this moment, he placed a hand over his mouth, he didn't want to believe.

All of a sudden the phone ringing made him jump and thinking it was Harvey he instantly answered

"Harvey I'm on-"

"It's not Harvey"

"Jackson? I told you not to call me again" Mike went to hang up but Jackson stopped him

"Wait, no please don't hang up Mike. Hear me out."

"Hear you out?" Mike scoffed "What could you possibly want from me, we had a deal. And this?" Mike pushed the box onto the floor as he jumped up furious

"This wedding invitation? What is this? Are you trying to throw it in my face?"

"NO! Mike listen I meant what I said in the note, I never meant to hurt you I-"

"Well you did, and I've moved on, started a new life, one without you. Now we had a deal, one which you agreed to. So honour that and never contact me again, and no I won't be attending your wedding." Mike hung up and was so tempted to throw his phone, but he didn't want to break it. He glanced at his watch; 7:16am. He didn't have much time to get to the office.

Mike knew he shouldn't bicycle in his state, but it would be quicker than getting a cab in rush hour traffic. So grabbed his bike and raced down the stairs.

He was peddling like a madman, he didn't want to be late seeing Harvey. He didn't want Harvey to think he regretted last night. Already he had nearly been hit by 2 cars as he went through 2 red lights. It was ok though, as he could see Pearson Hardmann, and he glanced at his watch 7:32 am.

"Shit!" Mike said as he pulled up to Pearson Hardmann and didn't even bother locking his bike, thinking if someone wanted it they could have it.

Mike raced through the lobby and up to the elevator just as the doors closed in his face, he'd missed the elevator. Groaning Mike flew open the stair wall door and started running up the stairs. He had tripped a few times and now his hands were all red as well as his knees probably.

~~SUITS~~  
Harvey had gone home last night and gotten barely any sleep. He had called Mike 6 times with no answer and was considering going to check on him, but decided against it.

He had been overjoyed to see Mike had called and left a voicemail, and when he heard it he smiled; relieved it was nothing he had done.

Now though he was sitting in his office at he saw it was 7:32am, where was Mike

"What's wrong Harvey?" Harvey glanced up to see Donna standing in front of him with her face full of concern

"Why would you think-"

"Because I know you Harvey" Harvey sighed as he placed his elbow on the desk and his head rested in his palm.

Donna sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk; "I've never seen you like this Harvey, so that tells me it's serious"

"No, it's nothing" Donna glared at Harvey as he said that and he knew she would find some way to get it out of him, because she was Donna

"Don't give me that. Now you've been acting strange since Monday, and I've noticed Mike hasn't been around lately and I know you were fine when I left last night, but then Mike was still here and...something happened with Mike last night didn't it? Harvey what did you do?"

"Nothing! Well I don't think I did. Why would you think I did something?" Donna looked confused

"Just what happened last night Harvey"

Harvey closed his eyes and placed a hand over them as he said it; "Mike and I kissed last night" When Harvey didn't hear anything he removed his hand over his eyes and looked at Donna. For once she was actually speechless

"Wait so you..you and Mike..." Harvey waited and allowed her to process it

"So you like Mike? How the hell did I not see that, I'm Donna" Harvey smirked

"Wait so did Mike kiss you back?"

"Yeah and I thought he felt the same way. Then he got a phone call and got upset and bolted"

"Did you go after him?"

"No should I have?"

Donna rolled her eyes at Harvey and said "Duh"

"Oh"

"So he didn't say who it was, or why he was upset?"

"No and I called him 6 times and nothing, but then this morning he called and left a voicemail saying it was nothing to do with me and that he would explain when he got here at 7:30"

"Oh I see so your upset because he's late and you think he's actually avoiding you. You know, Mike could just be late, it may not mean anything. He's always late"

"Hmm"

Donna went back to her desk and left Harvey to think, when suddenly she heard a crash and craned her neck to see Mike running down the hallway towards Harvey's office. She glanced at Harvey who was now standing in the doorway after hearing the same commotion

Mike had turned around midway to apologise, when he crashed into another person and files went everywhere. He quickly helped the person pick them and carried on running. He almost hit Harvey as he skidded to a stop

"Are you training for a marathon?" Harvey joked trying to ease his worry about Mike

"Shut..up...got..stuck..in...traffic...missed...elevator..run..stairs...tripped" Mike said in between breathes as he pushed passed Harvey into his office and flopped down on his couch

"Did you say you ran up the stairs?" Donna said following Harvey in his office. Harvey sat next to Mike on the sofa and Donna stood by the door

Mike nodded as he leant his head back and closed his eyes trying to get his breath back

"That's 13 flights!" Harvey almost yelled

"Exactly" Mike said as he lifted his arm up and it flopped back down

"Wait did you say you tripped, where?" Harvey asked worried Mike hurt himself

"Er the 6th floor, then the 7th and the erm what was it oh 11th floor."

"Not the floor Einstein..wait you tripped 3 times. God Mike! I meant where did you land"

"On my hands, oh and my knees" Harvey picked up one of Mike's hands that was all red and bruised as well as a few cuts

"Donna get me the first aid kit"

"No I'm fine. Really" Mike tried to get up and felt dizzy after all the running and nearly collapsed, but Harvey caught him and sat him back down

"Are you sure? Want to try that again?" Harvey smirked and Mike lightly punched him on the arm

Donna came back with the first aid kit; "Donna stand guard by the door in case the puppy tries to make a run for it again"

"Haha very funny Harvey" Mike said but winced as Harvey cleaned his hands, to stop from getting infected

"Geez kid 3 times;" Harvey started laughing "Only you"

"Yeah well that's why I was late, didn't want you to think I was avoiding you" Mike said, Harvey looked at Mike, but he had his eyes closed and his head against the couch

"All done" Harvey said and Mike inspected his hands; "Thanks Harvey" Mike glanced out at the door which was closed and Donna was on the phone, Mike turned back to Harvey who was putting stuff back in the first aid kit

"Listen Harvey about last night. I'm sorry I left so suddenly and didn't explain." Harvey turned around to face Mike

"It's ok Mike, you just looked really upset and I thought that I did something"

"No Harvey it wasn't you" Harvey saw Mike's expression darken

"It was the phone call?" Mike nodded

"Who was it?" Harvey asked

"Someone from my past. Someone who I trusted but ended up hurting me a lot, who I never want to hear from again" Harvey placed his hand on Mike's knee, causing Mike to turn to face him

"Mike I'm sorry, if you want to tell me about it I'll listen" Mike smiled and placed his hand on Harvey's

"Thanks Harvey, I want to tell you, just not here" Harvey nodded and understood

"So you didn't run because of what happened then?" Harvey asked

Mike looked Harvey in the eyes; "No Harvey. I'm glad it happened, I wanted it to, I'm just sorry it ended like that"

"You did?" Harvey smiled and moved closer to Mike; "You know we could finish where we left off" Harvey raised his eyebrow at Mike as he pulled at Mike's tie, pulling Mike closer to him

Mike turned his head back at Donna, then turned back to Harvey; "What about Donna?!" Mike whispered

"Oh I already know" Mike heard Donna say over the intercom

"You told her?" Mike gaped at Harvey

"She's Donna, you can't say no to her" Harvey shrugged his shoulders

"He's right, but don't worry Mike. I won't say a word, and I won't watch" Donna chuckled

Mike glared at Donna then turned his head back to Harvey; "Harvey I-" Before he could say anything else Harvey put his hands on Mike's face and pulled him in for a kiss, it was similar to the kiss last night and Mike didn't want it to end

Harvey was running his hands through Mike's hair messing it up and Mike had his hands on Harvey's waist pulling him closer. The feel of Harvey's hands sent a shiver down Mike's spine and he let out little whimpers as Harvey's body touched his own. Harvey loved the effect he had on Mike, and the little moans he made.

When they finally broke apart, Harvey rested his forehead against Mike's; "Have dinner with me." Harvey said and Mike pulled away

"What?" Mike wasn't sure, he wanted to move forward with Harvey but he felt like there was something holding him back - Jackson

"Tonight. Have dinner with me?" Harvey was smiling at Mike and rubbing circles on Mike's hand as he held it

"Harvey I don't-" Donna interrupted Mike as she barged into the office

"Donna!" Harvey growled

"Louis is heading this way!" Donna said and rushed back to her desk

"Dammit what does he want" Harvey said, but then he saw Mike's saddened expression, he cupped Mike's face and kissed him on the forehead; "Talk later?" Mike nodded as Harvey got up and went to sit at his desk and flipped open a file. He was pretending to read it when Louis barged in

"Yes Louis by all means come in" Harvey said without looking up "What do you want Louis?" Harvey said as he leant back in his chair and looked at Louis

Louis had a smug smile on his face and Harvey didn't like it; "Mike" was all Louis said

Harvey flipped his gaze to Mike who was staring into space

"Mike? Why do you want Mike?" Harvey said it a little louder to snap Mike out of his thoughts, which it did as Mike shook his head and looked at Harvey, then Louis; just realising Louis was in here

"I have a big case I'm working on and need more associates."

"So go take some other associates" Harvey said and waved his hand

"No. I'm taking Mike"

Mike jumped up at that; "Woah taking me! I'm not some object. Don't I get a say"

"No" Both Louis and Harvey said and Mike sat back down and placed his head in his hands; He could not deal with this today

"Look Harvey you can moan all you want but I've cleared it with Jessica so Mike's mine for the day and he is not allowed to work on any of your cases"

"What, you can't do that. Can he do that?" Mike said as he leant forward and looked at Harvey

"He just did" Harvey frowned

"Come on Mike, we have a lot of work to do" Louis yanked him out by the arm, not before Mike whispered to Harvey 'save me' before being pulled out the door

Harvey followed Mike out the door and stopped at Donna's desk watching Mike be pulled away. He was pissed, no one took his puppy.

Watching Mike though, his expression softed as he saw Mike turn his fingers into miming a gun and put it to his head and pretended he fired it. Harvey sniggered at this, then as Mike was pulled into Louis office Mike gave Harvey a salute, as if he was going to his death. Harvey shook his head to hide his smirk. He glanced at Donna who was smiling at him

"What" Harvey frowned

"Nothing." Donna went back to looking at her computer, Harvey was still standing there

"Well?"

"What?"

"Well I thought you were going to see Jessica and beg for Mike back"

"I don't beg" Harvey went back into his office and sat at his desk

"So you've decided to be miserable all day, rather than beg for Mike back"

"Yes" Donna rolled her eyes at Harvey and went back to her desk; her boys were a handful

~~~SUITS~~~

It turns out Mike was the ONLY associate helping Louis and he had been in Louis' office all day working on the case files. Louis wouldn't even let Mike have any breaks, although he had allowed Mike a lunch break of 10 minutes! There has to be some law against that.

To top it off, Louis was giving Mike the creeps. He kept coming over to Mike on the sofa and sitting far too close and kept touching his arm, Mike felt like he needed to take 2 showers.

Mike had seen Harvey walk past a few times and mouthed 'help me'; only to have Harvey smirk and walk away.

Louis had just left his office to go to lunch, and told Mike to stay; just like a dog. Mike may be a puppy, but he was Harvey's puppy. So Mike walked to Louis' office door and checked if it was clear - no Louis. Then Mike ran to the wall opposite and crouched down as the top half of the wall had glass. So Mike had to stay hidden, then he began to hurry down the hallway towards Harvey's office

Harvey had been miserable all morning without Mike to joke with, and he missed Mike's laugh and smiles; as well as his lips. He had been thinking of their kiss when Donna made a sound at him

"Psst Harvey" Donna was whispering

"Why are you whispering?"

"Shut up and come here, your gonna want to see this" Harvey raised his eyebrow put exited his office and stood nect to Donnas' desk; "What?" He looked at Donna, who then pointed to the hallway and Harvey turned his head and nearly burst out laughing. Mike was crouched down running down the hallway, pressed up against the wall

"What the-" Harvey said and smiled

Mike stopped as he came to the end of the wall, which was only a few away from Donnas' desk, he looked both ways. Then he rolled forward, landed upright again and ran the last few feet and slumped down on the floor, resting his back against Donnas' desk and looked up at Harvey who was standing next to him

Harvey scoffed; "What the hell was that?"

Mike looked around to check the coast was clear then ran into Harvey's office and Harvey followed shutting the door behind them. He looked back at Mike who was crouched in front of the bookcase with his records on; it was the part of the office that no one could see. Mike glanced back at Harvey

"You never seen Mission Impossible" Mike raised his eyebrow

Harvey took a few steps forward into his office; "That's what that was?" Harvey smirked; "So you think your Tom Cruise now?"

"Oh and you think I can't pull of Tom Cruise, did you see what I just did?"

"Yeah I saw and I was thinking of filming it and putting on the internet it was so funny"

"Shut up, it was awesome! Alright so maybe not Tom Cruise. Bond?"

"Alright Bond, so what was that?"

"Louis has kept me prisoner in his office all morning, he wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom! And he only gave me 10 minutes at lunch, I mean who does that. So he left and I took my chance and escaped, taking refuge here."

"Aww so you came to me" Harvey smiled and Mike smiled back

"Seriously Harvey, you have to get me out of there. I swear to god I can't take much more of it"

"Why what's he doing?"

"He asked me if I got my hair dyed or if it was natural?"

"Ok, is that it?"

"He asked me about my family Harvey and if I worked out! Then he put his hand on my arm. I mean what the hell?"

Harvey burst out laughing; "I don't think its funny" Mike frowned

"It so is!"

"Don't you see what he was doing?"

Mike looked confused

"He was flirting with you" Donna said over the intercom

Mike gaped at both of them and then shuddered. He placed a hand over his mouth; "I think I'm going to be sick"

"Yeah well don't do it in here"

"Wait so Louis is gay?" Mike's eyes widened

"Apparently"

"I guess I'm just so irresistable, I've got 2 partners after me" Mike smiled

"And 3 associates and 2 secretaries" Donna said over the intercom

"Really! Hear that Harvey. You afraid of a little competition"

Harvey frowned; "You gotta be kidding. I own you"

"Oh my god you're jealous." Mike jumped up at his realisation

"I am not!" Harvey didn't look at him

"He is" Donna said

"Donna! Look I am not jealous, I don't get jealous"

"Really?" Mike stepped closer to Harvey so they were nearly touching, "Because I was going to have lunch with you, but now I'm curious to see if someone else wants to have lunch with me" Mike turned to leave and Harvey grabbed Mike's arm and yanked him back against him

"No you won't" Harvey growled putting his hands on Mike's waist

"Give me a reason Harvey" Mike said running his hands up Harvey's arms

Harvey knew Mike was teasing him, but the very idea of Mike with someone else sent a wave of anger through Harvey.

Harvey pulled Mike closer against him and kissed him, furiously and possessive; Mike liked seeing Harvey jealous.

Once they stopped kissing Mike pulled away and smiled at Harvey as Harvey stroked Mike's cheek. Mike looked into Harvey's eyes; he had known Harvey for well over a year now and had to admit he knew Harvey pretty well, and as he looked into Harvey's eyes he saw something that made his heart thump in his chest, Harvey looked at Mike in a way no one ever had before; not even Jackson, Harvey looked at Mike like he really cared for him and would never hurt him.

"Yes Harvey, I'll have dinner with you tonight" Mike smiled as he said it, he realised a long time ago that he had to let his feelings for Jackson go and not let how much he hurt him, affect his future relationships. So he wasn't going to let that happen with Harvey.

Harvey was surprised at Mike, but then he smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Where do you want to go? Any preference" Harvey said as he went over to his desk and went on his laptop

Mike smirked; "You pick Harvey, surprise me" Harvey beamed at that as he picked up his phone and dialled; "I know just the place"

Mike smiled as he looked at Harvey, he had never been so happy.

"Mike Ross?" Mike turned as he heard his name; it was another delivery man standing at Donnas' desk

Mike walked over to him; "That's me"

"Here" The man handed him a long rectangular white box

Mike was scared it was another gift from Jackson; "Whose it from?" Mike asked the delivery man

"He didn't say sir"

Mike frowned as he looked at the box, debating whether to open it. "Mike, you ok?" Donna looked at him concerned

"Fine" Mike walked into Harvey's office and sat on the sofa with the box on his lap. He turned his head, to see the delivery man was still there

"Sorry sir, but the man who sent that told me to wait while you opened it and get a response"

Harvey had got off the phone by then and walked over and sat next Mike on the sofa; "Whose it from? A secret admirer" Harvey meant it as a joke, but stopped smiling when Mike didn't laugh. He saw Mike slowly lift the box lid to reveal one long stemmed yellow rose.

"Oh my god." Mike said as he picked it up and looked at it, then he put it back in the box

"Mike what's wrong?" Harvey didn't understand why Mike was so upset, he saw Mike's hands shake as he put the rose back in the box. Harvey put his hand on Mike's thigh and squeezed it to comfort him

Mike saw a little white card in the box with his name on, and he picked it up and flipped open the card

 _I'm sorry to hear about Grammy_

 _\- J x_

Harvey stared at the card as Mike read it; who _the hell was J, and a x? Who was this person sending Mike's flowers. Harvey thought_

Mike's hands shook at he read the note, then he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose; _this was not happening._ Harvey watched while Mike sat there for a few seconds not moving, then all of a sudden Mike ripped up the card, leaving pieces all over the floor. Harvey's eyes widened and he looked at Donna who looked equally confused and worried

"Sir" The delivery man spoke up; "What is your response?"

Mike had his hand on his face; "My response?" Mike spoke slowly, then he got up and closed the lid of the flower box and shoved it at the delivery man who barely caught it

"You can tell Jackson this; you tell him, that sending me a flower is not going to make up for what he did! That I don't accept it. And that using my dead Grandmother is something that I will not accept, and if he doesn't stop stalking me I will call the police! You got that!" Mike yelled which shocked everyone into silence

The delivery man looked frightened

Harvey stood up and went over to Mike and placed his hands on Mike's shoulders and turned him to face him; Harvey saw Mike was near tears, so he pulled him into a hug. Mike hugged him back

"Erm sorry to interrupt, but he said you might say something like that" Mike pulled away from Harvey and looked back at the delivery man

"What?"

"The man who sent this, he said you might say something like that and if you did to give you this" The delivery man held out an envelope containing a letter

"I don't want it so take both the flower and the letter and go" The delivery man hesitated but was still holding it out

Mike took a step closer to the delivery man; "How much did he give you?"

"$1,000"

Harvey's eyes widened and Mike gripped his hands into fists, then snatched the letter from the delivery man

"Fine" The delivery man backed away from the office slowly and then flew down the hallway

Mike stared at the envelope in his hands, as he felt Harvey's hands go on his waist.

"It's from him isn't it, the guy on the phone? The one who hurt you?" Mike only nodded and sniffed

"Do I open it?" Mike asked as he turned to look at Harvey

"I can't answer that Mike, it's up to you. But if he's caused you this much pain already, will this letter only cause you more pain?"

Mike held the letter in his hands then put his hands on the top of the enveloped and torn the envelope in half, then again and then walked over and put it in the bin, He turned back to Harvey

"Mike that wasn't because of what I said was it?"

"No, but you were right. He's caused me so much pain that a letter isn't going to change that." Mike gave Harvey a small smile, but he was still so angry, he crossed his arms round his chest to keep from hitting something, or someone

"You want to get some air?" Harvey asked seeing Mike look like he was going to hit something

"Yeah" Mike sighed and let Harvey lead him out the office towards the elevator; Harvey had his hands on Mike's lower back and it was comforting for Mike

"Mike! Where are you going?" Mike heard Louis' voice and closed his eyes and crossed his arms tighter; "Oh no"

"Mike it's alright I'll deal with him, just get on the elevator" Harvey whispered to Mike as he waited for the doors to open. Whilst Harvey blocked Louis from getting to Mike.

"Louis we're going to lunch, if you've got a problem with that take it up with Jessica!" Harvey gave Louis a glare that said back off

"Oh no you don't we have a lot of work to do, and I have Ross for the whole day! Give him back"

Mike threw up his hands in the air; "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT" Both men stared at him

"I'm so sick of people treating me like some object, I'm a human being for god sake! Stop acting like bloody children and grow up" Mike yelled at both of them, and Harvey had to hide a smile at Mike standing up for himself

"How dare you talk to senior partners like that!" Louis sneered

"That's Junior partner" Mike mumbled

"I heard that, now you may work for Harvey; but your still an associate and I can have you fired like that." Louis snapped his fingers "Now come on"

"NO" Mike stood his ground

"No Harvey and I are going to lunch, you kept me prisoner in that office all day and I've had it, so get someone else to do your work for you!" Mike turned around as the elevator doors opened

Then he suddenly felt Louis grab his arm, Harvey had been watching the encounter and trying to hide his smirk, but realised the danger when Louis grabbed Mike's arm and Mike's expression darkened

"Get. Off. Me. Louis" Mike said it as calmly as he could

"No look I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Mike, but-" Harvey saw Mike clench his fists and Harvey rushed in and grabbed Mike's wrists as Mike swung around to punch Louis. Harvey grabbed Mike's wrist a few seconds before it hit Louis' face. Louis gaped and back away

"I'm going to Jessica, your associate is out of control"

"Out of control? I'll show you" Mike went to run after Louis, but Harvey had grabbed him around the waist and backed into the elevators and the doors closed.

Harvey pushed the elevator button with his foot, as he tightened his grip on Mike who was wriggling to get free. Mike didn't see which button Harvey had hit

"Harvey! Get off me" Harvey had his back against the wall and had Mike pulled against him.

"Mike calm the hell down" Harvey said but realised Mike wasn't listening to him, so he put his head on Mike's shoulder, right next to Mike's ear and he spoke softly into Mike's ear

"Mike it's ok, calm down. I'm right here" Harvey felt Mike's body start to relax and felt Mike lean his head back against Harvey's chest

Harvey could hear Mike's heart beat slow down; "That's it" Harvey said softly as he kissed the top of Mike's head. Mike closed his eyes and pushed himself closer into Harvey's touch

Then the elevator doors opened and Mike felt a rush of cold air and opened his eyes. This wasn't the lobby.

Harvey slowly released Mike from his grip and Mike walked out the elevator. Harvey watched him carefully; "We're on the roof?" Mike asked turning to face Harvey

"Yeah you needed some air, and I thought going down was a bad idea, I was afraid you might actually hit someone"

Mike ran a hand over his face as he walked over to the edge of the building; he put his hands on the ledge and gripped it tightly trying to let his anger out

"Not gonna jump are you?" Harvey joked but Mike didn't say anything, just stared out at the buildings

"It's beautiful, can't believe I've never been up here before." Mike whispered as he slowly released his grip on the ledge and looked around

"Yeah I come up here sometimes it's so-"

"Peaceful" Mike finished Harvey's sentence, Harvey smiled at him

Mike turned to look at Harvey; "Harvey I'm sorry about what happened with the letter and with Louis. I just got so angry"

"Yeah I could see that"

"You still should have let me punch him, he deserved it" Mike chuckled

"True, but I just saved you from a lawsuit" Harvey smiled back

"So this Jackson guy.." Harvey said and Mike looked at him

Mike sighed and felt the tears form in his eyes; he looked at the sky as he spoke; "His name is Jackson Philips"

"Jackson Philips; the CEO of that tech company, the billionaire?" Harvey was shocked

"Yeah that's him, he's er my ex-fiancé" Mike turned to face Harvey who gaped at him

"Your ex-fiance?" Mike nodded

"When?" Harvey had so many questions

"I met him when I was 23; so 5 years ago. I was looking for a job and I met him in a coffee shop; we talked and he was impressed with my brain so he offered me a job. He wasn't a billionaire back then, just starting out and looking for bright young people for his company. I was young, needed a job so I took it. I didn't release the type of man he was and by the time I did it was too late..."

Harvey waited for Mike to continue

"It was a great job at first, my mind was constantly being challenged and Jackson was impressed. I worked for him for a year before we started dating, I admired him and looked up to him; I couldn't say no to him. So when he asked me out I said yes, when he asked me to move in I said yes, and when he asked me to marry him.."

"You said yes" Harvey finished the sentence

"Like I said I was young and I was blinded by the job. He was a man known for getting what he wanted and I thought he cared about me, but I was wrong. I should have realised sooner, there was signs but I choose to ignore them. "

Mike stopped and looked at Harvey; "He took advantage of me, he only wanted me for my mind. I had had many people come to me offering me a job, whilst I was working for Jackson, and it was around the same time that he asked me out. He didn't care about me, he just wanted to keep me at the company; working for him"

"So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that he hurt me. it wasn't until after that I stopped lying to myself. He broke my heart Harvey. So I left the company, left Jackson and moved from LA to New York. But for a long time I was afraid to trust anyone, afraid they would take advantage of me like Jackson did." Harvey was furious at this Jackson for hurting Mike, he wanted to kick his ass

"That is until I met you, Harvey" Mike gave Harvey a small smile

"When I came into that interview and spilled pot all over the floor, I thought you would call the police. I thought you were like everyone else, but you gave me a job, you gave me a second chance, and it's because of you that I learned to trust people again. So thank you Harvey."

Harvey stepped closer to Mike put his hands on Mike's waist; "I'm glad you walked into that interview room Mike, and I'm glad that you began to trust again, to trust me. I'm so happy to have met you Mike." Harvey put his hand on Mike's cheek and Mike leant into it.

"Me too Harvey" Harvey pulled Mike into a hug. He rubbed circles on Mike's back with one hand and placed the other hand on Mike's head

"You're the first person I've ever told that to." Mike said as he leant his head against Harvey's chest and wrapped his arms around Harvey, hearing Harvey's heart beat was a sound that Mike loved.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me"

Harvey knew Mike had held something back, about how Jackson hurt him, and why the relationship ended. But Mike had shared enough for now, he knew Mike would tell him when he was ready

"Is Louis going to have me fired." Mike mumbled into Harvey's chest

Harvey pulled back and put both his hands on Mike's face so Mike was forced to look at Harvey; "Mike I won't let that happen" Mike nodded, he believed him

"You still want to go to dinner later?" Mike asked

"Of course, if you want to?" Mike nodded and smiled

They walked back into the elevator and Harvey pushed the button for their floor. As it decended Harvey saw Mike tense, so he grabbed his hand and linked his fingers with Mike's

"It's going to be ok. Look just go straight to my office and tell Donna to not let anyone but me in. You can work in there for the rest of the day. I'll handle Louis"

Mike would have objected, saying he can fight his own battles. But he felt so defeated, all that anger tired him out. So Mike only nodded and squeezed Harvey's hand before they both let go and the doors opened.

Mike went to Harvey's office and Harvey went to Jessica's where he knew Louis would be. He told Donna what Harvey had said and was thankful she didn't say anything to him, as he walked into Harvey's office and collapsed onto the couch

He had felt so many emotions in the last few hours and his head hurt. So he closed his eyes and let it all go, just focusing on Harvey's touch and kiss to calm him as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Date

Chapter 3

First Date

The walk from the elevator to Jessica's office was short, but it felt like hours. Harvey was worried that Mike would be fired and there would be nothing he could do; how would Mike react to that? Would he still want to be with Harvey?

No. Harvey shook the thoughts out of his head; he had to fix it! Plus he was pretty sure he could get Jessica on his side; yes she knew Mike was a fraud and was going to fire him, but she didn't and Harvey would just have to remind her of that if she threatens Mike.

Harvey saw Louis ranting to Jessica in her office, as he approached. He opened to door to hear Louis finish his sentence

"-out of control. I want him gone!"

"Harvey, Louis has just been telling me about how your associate attacked him. What do you have to say about this" Jessica glared at Harvey; he know that glare, it was a 'you better fix this' glare

Harvey gave her a slight nod only she picked up; "Come on Jessica that does not sound like Mike. Does it?"

"That's what I thought, but Louis seems pretty adamant what happened. He also said you were witness, so what happened Harvey?"

"All I know is that Mike came into my office pretty upset; he said Louis harassed him and refused to let him leave his office."

"Jessica that-" Louis tried to interrupt but Jessica held up her hand; "Let him finish"

"So Mike came to me, and I decided to take him to lunch to get him to rethink coming to you and filing charges, when Louis came over and started yelling at Mike. Then when Mike tried to leave and Louis got physical"

"I did not!"

"So your denying that you grabbed Mike's arm?" Harvey asked sincerely; he was so close!

"Well no I-"

"So you admit you grabbed his arm?"

"Jessica!"

"Louis answer the questions" Jessica ordered

Louis groaned; "Yes I grabbed his arm, but only-"

"Louis got frustrated when Mike refused Louis' advances and he decided to make it physical, luckily I was there and intervened before someone got hurt."

"No. Mike was going to punch me!"

"Going to? Do you have any proof of that? Any witnesses? As that's not what I saw. I saw Mike ask you politely to remove your arm and you didn't, so he tried to pull your arm off and that's when I stepped in and defused the situation"

"That is a total lie; Jessica!"

"Louis from what I've heard, you admitted to getting physical with Mike. Now did you harass him?"

"Jessica-"

"Louis" Jessica's tone meant business

"I may have" Louis muttered

"Harvey, is Mike going to press charges?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't as long as Louis doesn't bother him again. But I will double check with him and let you know" Harvey gave her a half smile as a 'thank you' for not firing Mike

"Good. Now get out both of you. I don't want to hear about another incident like this again. Do you understand" Both men nodded and left

"Harvey you may be buddy, buddy with Jessica but I will get you back for this. And Mike"

"Whatever you say Louis" Harvey didn't care about Louis' empty threats. He smiled to himself as he walked to his office. Donna gave him a grin as he approached, but there was something in her eyes.

"Donna what's going on?"

Donnas' gaze switched to looking in Harvey's office; "I think the pup's tired"

Harvey walked in his office to see Mike passed out on the couch, lying on his stomach with his arm hanging over the edge, and his head facing Harvey's desk. Harvey turned to Donna; "I know don't let anyone in, or let them see"

Harvey smiled as she knew him so well. He turned back to Mike and sat in the chair closest to Mike's head, as he put a hand on Mike's head and ran it through Mike's blonde hair, mesmerized by the way it was messed up. Mike seemed to smile at Harvey's touch and lean into it.

Harvey kissed Mike on the forehead and went and sat at his desk and got to work. Whilst giving Mike the odd glance now and then, as Harvey found it peaceful to watch Mike sleep; and he enjoyed it.

~~SUITS~~

 _Mike had fallen into a peaceful sleep on Harvey's couch, dreaming about Harvey. He dreamt that they were kissing in Harvey's office, and it made Mike smile._

 _He also dreamt about his parents; about the time they spent together before they died. He wished they had gotten a chance to meet Harvey, he just knew that would have loved him._

 _It had taken him a while but he soon realised that the friends he made at Pearson Hardmann were the closest thing he had to a family. And he thought it was a sign from his parents, the day he met Harvey; that they had sent Harvey to him. It was silly, but Mike liked to think it._

Mike was woken up by someone stroking his hair and he fidgeted and slowly opened his eyes. He saw he was in Harvey's office and realised he must have fallen asleep, and it must have been a while as it was starting to get dark.

He looked up to see Harvey sitting next to him; smiling at him

"How long was I out?"Mike asked sitting up and yawning

"A couple of hours. You feeling better?" Harvey said as he smiled at Mike running a hair through his hair; trying to fix the part that Harvey was previously stroking

"Yeah I had a dream about you" Mike said smiling at Harvey

"Oh yeah, what was it about?"

"This." Mike leaned forward and gave Harvey a soft kiss on the lips

"So it was that kind of dream. Kinky" Harvey said and wiggled his eyebrows and Mike shoved him

"Not like that" Mike said but he was laughing

"I also dreamt about my parents" Harvey nodded, he knew how much Mike missed them

"I wished they'd met you, they would have really liked you" Mike said as he stared out the window

What Mike said made Harvey's heart flutter, it was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to him. Harvey put his fingers on Mike's chin and turned his head and gave Mike a long passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Mike grinned as they pulled apart

"For being you" This made Mike beam

"So what happened with Louis and Jessica?" Mike said as he remembered what happened

Mike looked at Harvey who had a wicked look in his eyes; "Oh no what did you do?" Mike said

"Well let's just say that if Jessica asks you if your filing harassment charges just say no"

"Harassment charges? Against Louis? You told her he harassed me? Why would you do that Harvey, oh god it's so embarrassing"

"Hey I just talked her out of firing you, and got Louis to back off you for a while. I think the words you're looking for are 'thank' and 'you'"

Mike rolled his eyes; "Thank you Harvey" Mike said with a tad of sarcasm

"Mmm better. But if you really want to thank me, you'll go home and get changed for dinner. Be ready at 6:45 the reservations at 7. I'll pick you"

Mike nodded as he looked at his watch and ran out the door; Harvey saw Mike was excited about dinner, and so was he.

~~SUITS~~

Mike was ready with time to spare; he had put of his best suit, although what may be the best to him, may not be what Harvey thought was the best. He had chosen not to wear a tie; as he's been told he looks sexier without one, and he made his hair looked messy but stylish.

He was just having a drink of water waiting for Harvey when he saw the package he got from Jackson on the floor. The one with the wedding invitation. Mike picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds then dumped it in the trash. He had moved on.

He heard a knock at the door, and when he opened it he was taken back at how sexy Harvey looked. Sure Harvey looked sexy in any suit, but this suit. Mike hadn't seen it at the office before and now he knew why, it made Harvey look irresistible

"I take it by your open mouth you like what you see" Harvey raised his eyebrow cheekily

"Damn Harvey. Compared to you, I look horrible." Mike put his lips into a pout

Harvey grabbed Mike's waist and pulled him against him and kissed him; "That's not possible, you look good in anything" Mike knew Harvey was just trying to make him feel better, but it worked as Mike kissed him back and smiled

"Ready?" Harvey said and Mike followed him out to the car

There was no Ray and it was a different car; this one was a freakin Aston Martin. Mike gaped at the black shiny car and then at Harvey;

"How..what..How rich are you?"

"Mike you know better than to ask a man that" Harvey said but chuckled as Mike was afraid to touch anything in the car as he got in

"So this is your car?" Mike said as Harvey got in

"Yep, I also own another Aston Martin and a Ferrari. I only drive theses cars on very special occasions" Harvey said and Mike caught Harvey's message and squeezed his hand

~~SUITS~~

Mike was a bit worried that they would have nothing but work to talk about at dinner; but they didn't talk about work once and the conversation flowed so easily. They both talked about their childhoods and Mike talked about the memories he had of his parents.

Harvey told Mike about his time in Law School and the funny stories he had from his time there. They laughed and joked all evening.

They had been in the restaurant for hours and were the last ones to leave; around 10.

"No it can't have been that bad" Mike commented as they had started comparing the worst blind dates they had; Mike was currently winning, but this story had put Harvey in the lead

"Mike she showed me pictures of her cats; all 8 of them! And she talked about them endlessly and asked me if I would like to meet them. Then half way through she actually called her answering machine so they could hear her voice"

 **(AN: Hope cat lovers don't take offense! I have cats myself and I don't mean to cause offense)**

Mike burst out laughing as they exited the restaurant; "Alright you win that has got to be the worst!"

"Yeah I almost had to go to therapy" Harvey yelled

It had gotten very chilly all of a sudden, and Harvey saw Mike tighten his scarf, and try and pull his thin jacket around him, but was still shivering. Harvey leaned over and fixed Mike's scarf as Mike wasn't wearing it in the best way

"You dont..have to do that Harvey" Mike said his teeth slightly chattering

"If I don't you'll get ill" Harvey said tightening Mike's scarf. Mike was still shivering so he wrapped his arms around Mike's waist, putting his own coat around Mike, trying to warm him up as they got to the car

Even in the car with the heat on Mike was still shivering; "You need to eat more, you're so damn skinny. No wonder you're so cold." Harvey commented; slight concern edging into his voice

"Ass" Mike snapped back at Harvey, but was smiling at how he knew it was Harvey's way of showing he cared

"Nice language kid" Harvey rolled his eyes

"Harvey this isn't the way to my place" Mike said looking out the window, then back at Harvey

"You think I'm going to take you back to that hellhole you call an apartment so you can freeze to death?" Harvey scoffed

"So where are we going?"

"My place" Harvey looked at Mike out the corner of his eye to see Mike's reaction. It was a look of slight panic and nervousness

"Hey I'm not gonna jump you as soon as get inside. So just relax" Mike gave Harvey a look then relaxed a bit

"Good boy" Harvey said as they pulled into Harvey's building

Harvey had his arms wrapped around Mike the whole ride in the elevator and walking to Harvey's door. Harvey opened it and took them both inside, he set Mike down on the sofa; took off Mike's jacket and wrapped a blanket round him. Then he went to fix Mike something hot to drink

Harvey had taken off his coat and suit jacket, when he came back with 2 cups of Hot Chocolate. Mike was curled up on the corner of the sofa with his knees up against his chest and hugging the blanket tight

"Here" Harvey handed Mike the drink and sat next to him on the couch. Mike moved closer to Harvey and rested his head on his shoulder. Harvey put his arm around Mike and pulled him closer, then wrapped the blanket around both of them.

Mike took a sip of his drink and let out a pleasant moan as he snuggled closer to Harvey; "This is nice" Mike said starting to warm up

Harvey took a sip of his drink and smiled; "Yeah" Harvey would never do this with any of his other dates, or one night stands he's had in the past. But Mike was different

"Didn't peg you for a hot chocolate drinker" Mike lifted his head slightly to look at Harvey

Harvey kissed Mike on the top of his head; "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, that might surprise you"

"Oh yeah? Like what" Mike shifted and sat up more so he was directly facing Harvey

Harvey stared at Mike for a second, debating whether he could trust Mike with his deep dark secrets

"Ok fine, but if you tell anyone this I will feed you to Louis, despite the fact I saved you from him today."

Mike held up his right hand and rolled his eyes; "I swear on my secret stash of rare Batman comic books; I will not tell a single soul"

"Batman comic books? Really, that's what your swearing on"

"Hey those mean a lot to me, my dad got me those"

"You'll have to show them to me sometime"

"You want to read my comic books? You won't laugh" Mike looked at Harvey like he didn't quite believe him

"No Mike I won't laugh."

"Hmm ok, and don't think I didn't just notice how you changed the subject, to avoid telling me about yourself. So come on"

Harvey rolled his eyes; _Maybe the kid did know him_

"Alright. I may be just a little afraid of flying. There I said it"

"No, come on. The great Harvey Specter is afraid of flying!" Mike was being overdramatic

"You know if you're going joke about it, then I'm never going to tell you anything again," Mike looked at Harvey sulking; Mike leant over to Harvey and starting kissing his neck, then moved up and kissed both his cheeks, then his jaw and looked in Harvey's eyes.

"I'm sorry Harvey. It's nothing to be ashamed of really, it just makes you human. I know you try to present yourself as some sort of super human, but I'm afraid deep down you're human just like everyone else." Mike gave a small smile and Harvey pulled him into a kiss. They both took turns exploring every part of each other's mouths, as Harvey pushed Mike down, so his back was on the couch and Harvey moved on top of him and they kissed.

Harvey unbuttoned Mike's shirt and left a trail of kisses from Mike's neck down his chest; eliciting a moan from Mike. Mike pulled Harvey's shirt up from being tucked into his trousers and ran a hand under his shirt and along his spine, sending a shiver throughout Harvey's body.

Then Mike's hands moved to Harvey's belt buckle and that's when Harvey pulled away, and got off Mike

"Harvey what-"

"Mike we have to stop"

"But I thought you-"

"I do, Mike I do."

"Then why?"

"Because it's our first date, and I know my history is of sleeping with people on the first date. I don't want to do that with you Mike, I want us to do this right and not move too fast."

Mike had never felt more desire for Harvey, for the amount of respect he was giving him. He was right though

"Your disappointed?" Harvey said looking at Mike

"Yeah, but your right. Doesn't mean we can't make out though right?" Mike gave a flirtatious smile to Harvey, and Harvey kissed Mike and went back to his position on top of Mike kissing his chest.

~~SUITS~~~

Harvey woke up early the next morning, but he always woke up early for work. He usually hated when the week got to Friday, because that would mean he wouldn't be at work; and he was a workaholic. However this Friday, as he stared at the sleeping Mike next to him, he was happy it was Friday, because that meant he could spend the weekend with Mike.

Harvey's arm was wrapped around Mike's stomach and he pulled Mike closer. Mike responded to the touch by turning over; now facing Harvey and burying his head in Harvey's chest. smiling. Harvey saw he was still asleep though and kissed his head.

For a while Harvey just stayed in bed staring at Mike's face watching him sleep, he could stay there for hours just watching him. The way the sun shone through his floor to ceiling glass windows and hit Mike's face, it was breathtaking as it illuminated Mike's blonde hair and beautiful features.

Harvey didn't want to forget this moment, he didn't have an eidetic memory like Mike; but he had something else. Harvey got out of bed slowly so as not to wake Mike up and fetched his camera form his closet. It was a gag gift from his brother for his birthday a few years ago and Harvey publicly said he hated it; he would never tell anyone he had a hobby for taking photos; except Mike maybe.

Harvey looked at Mike through the lens of the camera and took quite a number of photos of Mike. Smiling as he took the lens away and set the camera down on the bedside table, he got back under the covers next to Mike and wrapped his arms around him.

Mike fidgeted as he adjusted back to being in Harvey's arms. Harvey just continued to stare at Mike as the sun slowly shifted. He knew he would have to wake Mike up soon so they could both go to work, but he didn't want to leave this spot.

"Stop it" Harvey heard Mike mumble

Harvey looked at Mike to see if he was awake, and with no further movement assumed he was still asleep

"I said stop it" Harvey knew that Mike was awake now

"Stop what"

"Staring at me" Mike's eyes were still closed, but his arms moved to pull Harvey closer

"How did you-"

"I can practically feel you staring at me, it feels like you're a lion about to eat me" Harvey chuckled at that and leant his head over to Mike's neck and gently nibbled Mike's ear, then moved down his neck.

"Well you do taste good" Harvey said as he kissed Mike's neck, then moved up and kissed him on the lips. Mike opened his eyes

"Good morning" Mike said smiling at Harvey being the first thing Mike saw when he woke up, he liked that

"Morning" Harvey gave Mike a long passionate kiss on the lips, then kissed him on the nose and laid back down on the bed, next to Mike

"You know if you like staring at me so much you should have just taken a picture" Mike said as he rested his head on Harvey's chest and wrapped his legs around Harvey's

"How do you know I didn't?" Harvey said challengingly and saw Mike tense and turn to look at Harvey

"You took a picture of me sleeping?" Mike raised his eyebrow at Harvey

"Pictures, plural" Harvey gave Mike his Specter smile; "One just wasn't enough"

"I didn't even know you owned a camera"

"Like I said last night Mike, there's a lot you don't know about me that might surprise you."

Mike looked at Harvey, then out of the corner of his eye saw the camera on the bedside table. Mike lunged at it, but Harvey got there first and held it away from Mike

"Harvey let me see!" Mike said trying to grab to camera

Harvey laughed; "How do I know you won't delete them?"

"You have to trust me" Mike stopped trying to grab the camera and looked Harvey in the eye; giving Harvey his best puppy dog face

Harvey slowly lowered it and was about to hand it over when he snatched it back; "No, I almost fell for that. No puppy eyes!" Harvey wagged his finger at Mike

Mike lunged for the camera again and they both spent the next few minutes wrestling for the camera; when Harvey wound up on top of Mike and straddling his legs. Then Harvey took the camera and took a few more pictures of Mike trying to take the camera

"Harveyy!" Mike whinged; "No fair!"

"Right!" Mike said and he rolled Harvey onto his back and snatched the camera. Now Mike was straddling Harvey's legs. Harvey collapsed onto the bed and laid his head back

"Fine!" Harvey said out of breath

Mike to was out of breath as he started going through the pictures of himself; there were loads. All different angles of Mike laying in bed asleep and the sun hitting his face. Mike suddenly felt more love for Harvey, it was a side Mike hadn't seen before

"They're really good!" Mike said as he got off Harvey and went and sat next to Harvey so that they could both look

"I didn't know you liked taking photos" Mike said giving a glance at Harvey

"It's a small hobby, but I only take pictures of things I like" Harvey said and Mike smiled as leant down to kiss Harvey and he handed him back the camera

"Breakfast?" Harvey asked once they stopped kissing and Mike nodded

"Why don't you take a shower while I make breakfast" Harvey said as he got up and Mike stared at his chest; Harvey still had his pants on. They didn't have sex last night but they did a lot of kissing, and fell asleep in each other's arms

Harvey made breakfast while Mike showered and got dressed; then he showered while Mike was having breakfast. Harvey joined him once he got dressed. They both sat at the kitchen island, opposite each other. Mike was munching on pancakes and Harvey was eating a bowl of cereal

"God Harvey. These are amazing! I didn't know you cooked."

"Again one of my secret talents" Harvey said as he finished his cereal and put the bowl in the dishwasher

Harvey checked his email; "Ray's picking us up out front in 20 minutes so you better be ready"

Mike looked up at Harvey who still looked at his phone; "Oh ok"

"What?" Harvey wondered what that was in Mike's tone

"No I just thought you would make me leave early or something so we wouldn't be seen arriving together. You know so people won't find out"

"Well with all those kisses we had in my office yesterday I wouldn't be surprised in half the office already knew. Besides people are going to find out eventually, might as well let them find out now; that way those people who like you know your off limits"

"Oh I get it now"

"Get what?"

"The real reason behind this, you want to show people I'm yours and to back off. This is all to do with that jealousy of yours"

"No it's not"

"Come on Harvey, just admit it. You know I find it rather sexy" Mike said as he walked past Harvey brushing his hips against Harvey's

Harvey pulled him into a ferocious kiss; "Ok fine I'm jealous. Your my puppy and everyone has to know to back off." Harvey growled in Mike's ear then let him go

Once they finished getting ready they both waited of the sidewalk for Ray; who when he pulled up gave them a knowing look, but said nothing.

They stopped at Mike's shortly so Mike could get his bag and drove to Pearson Hardmann. It was actually the first time Mike wasn't late for once

Harvey gave Mike a quick kiss in the elevator, but then they both pulled apart as they reached their floor and went their separate ways.

Only then did Mike notice Harvey had put a note in Mike's hands.

 _Last Night was perfect._

 _Pizza and beers at mine tonight?_

 _Also need the McPhale files before lunch_

 _\- H_

Harvey's note left Mike smiling for the rest of the day.

Mike had managed to pull another Mission Impossible moment and slipped a note in Harvey's pocket without him noticing

 _Last Night AND this morning was perfect :)_

 _I can't wait for tonight_

 _Files are on your desk_

 _(Can't stop thinking about kissing you!)_

 _\- M_

Harvey rolled his eyes at the emoticon and had a huge grin from Mike's last comment. Yes Harvey was extremely happy and excited for the weekend, as he was going to spend it with someone he really cared for.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Perfect Weekend

Chapter 4

The Perfect Weekend

After sharing a few notes between each other, they thought it was best if they didn't kiss in the office anymore. Even though Harvey said he didn't care if people found out, he still had a reputation to maintain and didn't want people to think he was slacking off at work, and Mike didn't want the associates to find out and make jokes. They already hated him enough.

Mike hadn't actually seen much of Harvey as he had been kept busy by finishing of a case they were just about to win. He had kept himself quite busy in the file room with his headphones in. He was humming along to the song as he walked down the aisle that was between the shelves of files. He was looking at all the boxes for a certain file, when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist; he knew it was Harvey, as he knew Harvey's touch

"Hmm Donna?" Mike smiled as he knew it would wind Harvey up

Sure enough it did as Harvey spun Mike round and glared at him; Mike pulled his headphones out his ears and put on a fake look on his face that said 'oh no'.

"Donna?!" Harvey sounded angry

"Sorry Harvey was just messing with you" Mike shrugged and gave Harvey his puppy dog eyes, so Harvey would get that look off his face

"Yeah you better be" Harvey said as he gave Mike a small kiss

"I thought you said no kissing in the office" Mike was surprised but didn't object

"I couldn't resist"

"Cos I'm irresistible" Mike said and fluttered his eyelashes making Harvey smirk

"Come on puppy we have closing arguments in court" Mike grabbed his jacket and followed Harvey out the file room; neither of them realising there was cameras in the file room

~~SUITS~~

Harvey and Mike had obviously won the case and done their usual fist pump, which Harvey had to admit was the highlight of a case

They were just walking back into the office, when Mike noticed people were staring at them and whispering. He tried to ignore it and listen to what Harvey was saying, but it seemed to be everyone. Mike slowed down and turned his head to look at the people staring, who quickly turned their hands and fled

Mike started walking again and walked right into Harvey, he looked up at Harvey who looked slightly annoyed; "Were you even listening?"

"I was..it's just.." Mike trailed off as more people seemed to be watching them. Harvey followed his gaze towards a crowd of people; "That" Mike finished as both Harvey and Mike stared at the group who quickly dispersed

"What?" Harvey looked back at Mike confused

"Come on Harvey you didn't notice how strange people are acting."

"We work with strange people" Harvey shrugged and continued to his office, Mike ran after his and caught up just as they reached Donnas' desk

"Harvey I'm telling you everyone seems to be staring at us"

"Right, next you'll be telling me your hearing voices" Harvey scoffed as Donna handed him his messages

"Harvey, Mike's right" Donna bit her bottom lip; which Harvey knew she only did when something happened

"My office now" Harvey ushered Mike and Donna in his office and shut the door

"What's going on?" Mike didn't understand

"They're staring because they know" Donna said frankly

"Know what?" Mike asked

"They know about you;" Mike still looked confused, as did Harvey.

Donna continued; "They know your secret"

Mike gaped as he panicked; _they knew he was a fraud. Everyone_

"They know I'm a fraud!" Mike blurted out and started pacing

Harvey's eyes widened as he looked from Mike to Donna; "What?! Donna is this true?!"

"No! God no it's not that" Donna replied, and Harvey let out a relieved sigh, but Mike wasn't listening as he was having a mini panic attack

"Oh my god I'm going to get fired. No I'm going to jail." Mike wouldn't stop talking and his voice was getting louder. Harvey froze when people walked past, luckily they didn't quite hear Mike.

"Mike shut up!" Harvey ordered but Mike didn't stop

"I can't go to jail, Harvey I can't!" Mike looked at Harvey, and Harvey knew Mike was terrified

Harvey put a hand over Mike's mouth and looked him in the eye; "Mike shut up! That's not what Donna meant" Mike stopped talking but was breathing fast and his legs felt weak

Harvey sat him on the couch and handed him a paper bag; which Donna gave him.

"Here breath into this" Harvey shoved it at Mike and his breathing slowed

"Donna. Explain" Harvey was getting frustrated at Mike practically have a breakdown

"They know about you and Mike."

"Know what?"

"That your together" Donna looked at them both

Mike's eyes widened at what Donna said and his breathing intensified; "Mike if you don't calm the hell down I'll slap you"

Hesitantly Mike nodded and slowly got his breathing back to normal

"Better" Harvey said and gave him a reassuring smile

"How did they find out?" Mike whispered and looked at Donna

"Did you not know about the cameras in the file room?" Donna asked

"Cameras? I didn't see any. Are you sure?" Mike frowned at Donna, who only nodded at looked out the glass door of Harvey's office to see people watching. Harvey stood out and glared at them and they quickly dispersed

"Benjamin; the IT guy saw you both kissing in the file room and news quickly spread. I did my best to contain it, but there was nothing I could do when Louis found out-"

"Louis!" Mike jumped up

"And Jessica" Donna added

Mike groaned

"Mike calm down, I don't see what the big deal is. We already said we didn't care if people found it."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm sure people will forget all about it by tomorrow, anyway." Mike said more to himself but Harvey nodded

"Exactly" Harvey said as he sat down at his desk

"I suggest we all just go back to work, and just try to ignore it, it'll pass." Harvey said as he opened his laptop. Donna went back to her desk and Mike slowly went up to leave

"Mike wait. I've got some files I want you to go over" Mike shuffled over to Harvey's desk and went to grab the files, but Harvey held on

"Harvey if you want me to look at them, you have to let go"

"Mike it's going to be ok" Harvey said softly causing Mike to look at him and smile at Harvey's comment

"Thanks Harvey." Mike said as he took the files and walked out. He could feel so many pairs of eyes on him as he walked to his cubicle and sat down. He opened the files trying to ignore the whispers and leant his head right over the files, trying to hide from sight.

The whispering got louder and Mike heard footsteps; he kept thinking, please keep walking, please keep walking, please...oh shit. Mike thought when he felt the presence of someone standing in front of his cubicle and heard his name, forcing him to look up. He saw most of the associates standing round his cubicle

"What do you want? I'm busy" Mike muttered as he pretended to be reading the files

"Oh we just wanted to say congratulations, on you and Harvey." Kyle had a smug smile on his face; there was something else

"You know I never pegged you for one who slept with his boss to get ahead, but then that's the only way you can in this firm." Kyle said and everyone laughed.

Mike clenched his fists and tried to ignore them.

For a while they backed off and Mike got some work done; then Mike saw a piece of paper fly across onto his cubicle desk. He glanced around and opened it

It a drawing of a heart with the names Harvey and Mike inside. Mike looked up to see everyone sniggering. Scrunching the paper into a ball Mike threw it in the bin and walked off, he decided to go see Rachel; she was always a friend to him.

Mike knocked on her door and went in; he smiled at her but she frowned at him.

"What do you want Mike?"

"Rachel what's wrong, did I do something. You seem mad at me"

"No I'm not mad, I'm just confused. First you seem interested in me, then all of a sudden I find out your going out with Harvey. Why didn't you just tell me, I'm a big girl."

Mike slumped down in the chair opposite Rachel; "I'm sorry Rachel, it's only recently I've known I've had feelings for Harvey, and we've only had one date. I was going to tell you, I'm sorry"

Rachel stared at Mike for a minute then smiled; "It's ok Mike, it's not like we actually had anything. Besides I can't stay mad at you"

Mike smiled back at her and they chatted for a bit, when Mike knew he should go back to his cubicle. When he went back all the associates seemed quite and busy working, which Mike found suspicious as he went to sit down at his desk. He fell backwards as he sat down on his chair and his forehead slightly scraped the edge of the desk as he went down.

He slowly got up, and heard people sniggering. Mike checked his chair and saw some screws missing, he then put a hand to his head and winced as he felt the formation of a bruise

"Alright, which one of you assholes messed with my chair"

Louis walked in on Mike's comment; "Mike. I need to see you my office now"

Mike groaned as he followed Louis, relieved to be away from the associates, but was dreading what Louis was going to say, He tried to hide the bruise with his hair, but as he couldn't see it himself, he didn't know how bad it was. Plus he wasn't just going to go crying to Harvey, that's would be just what they wanted. Mike didn't know that Donna had been watching Mike all day; per Harvey's request and had seen the entire encounter and reported it to Harvey, who was pissed.

Mike stood in the doorway of Louis' office with the beginning of a headache forming

"Alright Louis what do you want?" Mike snapped

"I heard about you and Harvey, how nice" Mike rolled his eyes and mumbled; "I don't have to listen to this shit"

"You damn well will listen." Louis yelled but Mike was too angry at being messed with all day to feel intimidated by Louis

"Now you went crying to Harvey that I harassed you, and you got away with it. But that was before everyone found out he was your boyfriend, and as I told Jessica; Harvey lied about what happened to protect his boyfriend and that she's lucky I'm not filing harassment charges against me"

"Against me? I didn't damn well harass you!"

"Yeah well we'll see about that. But for now Jessica had agreed that as those harassment charges Harvey talked about were obviously bogus, that there is no problem in you coming back to work for me" Louis sneered

"You know what Louis, fine! I don't give a shit! Just give me the files you want me to do!" Mike yelled and a couple people stopped and stared, even Louis looked a little frightened as Mike snatched pile of files and walked off. At this rate Mike was going to be here all night, and wouldn't be able to go to Harvey's

Mike got back to his cubicle and got to work on both Harvey's and Louis' files. He had been doing them for about 3 hours; he had a highlighter in his mouth whilst reading Louis' files, and a pen in his right hand whilst reading Harvey's files. This multitasking was giving him an already massive headache

Sensing another presence stand over him, Mike took the highlighter out his mouth and ignored them.

"Hey Mikey you look a little tired and that bruise on your head looks pretty bad. Why don't you get Harvey to kiss it better." Mike gripped the highlighter tighter, he was so close to being pushed over the edge, just one more comment and Mike had had it.

"Mike and Harvey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Kyle started singing and Mike jumped up so quickly his chair slammed into the file cabinet behind and the room went silent; Mike didn't realise Harvey had been approaching and was watching the encounter

"Now you listen here you son of a bitch, I've had it up to here with your pathetic jokes about me and Harvey;" Mike gestured his hand above his head

"I have taken your abuse for too long and I've had it;" Mike threw his highlighter on his desk; "Now I have both Harvey and Louis' files to do, and do you know why that is?" It was rhetorical but Kyle tried to answer

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" Mike yelled and everyone including Harvey jumped, he'd never seen Mike this angry

"It was rhetorical you ass. The reason they give me these files to do is because I am better than all of you douches put together; and they know it, and Jessica knows it. Now I didn't want to rub that in your face because I respected all of you. So the fact you're all treating me like shit, tells me the kind of people you are, so go ahead make one more comment about me and Harvey. Go on!" Mike yelled and everyone looked away from him

"No one? Kyle got anything to say."

Kyle gulped he looked really scared of Mike, and Harvey felt pride that Mike could stand on his own two feet; despite the fact he was even scaring Harvey

"No" Kyle trembled as he said it

"No, what?"

"No Mike. Sorry Mike"

Mike nodded his head; "Good. That's what I thought. Now this is a law firm, so what are you standing around for. Get back to work!" Mike yelled and everyone suddenly rushed out the associates offices, relieved to get away from Mike.

Mike was now standing all alone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and he tried to calm himself. He looked down and saw his hands were shaking, and he could feel his heart racing. He turned around and sat on the edge of his desk, his back to the door; trying to calm down.

Mike regretted what he said, but he couldn't help it. It reminded him too much of what happened after Mike found out about Jackson cheating on him.

Out the corner of his eye he saw someone approach, he turned his head to the side to see Harvey staring at him

"Please tell me you didn't see that" Mike said, turning back to look at his hand; scared he might get fired

"I did" Harvey said as he walked around Mike's desk and stood in front of him

"Shit" Mike whispered closing his eyes waiting for Harvey to say it

Harvey looked Mike up and down and saw Mike had clearly been pushed to the breaking point. Donna had relayed everything that happened to Mike today, and he felt pain knowing he should have done something. It was only then he noticed the bruise on Mike's forehead. He rushed forward and lifted Mike's head to look at it

"Oh Mike." Harvey gently touched it and Mike winced

"It's nothing" Mike turned his head to look away from Harvey

"No it's not, and I'm going to kill whoever did that to you." Harvey growled

"It doesn't matter I handled it"

"Hmm yeah I saw that, I'd never seen you like that before. I mean I know those Harvard guys are real douche's and that they pushed you to your breaking point, but I got the feeling it was something else."

Mike was silent and Harvey took that as he was right. He pulled Mike to stand up and dragged him by the arm

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"My office"

"Harvey-" Mike winged as he was propelled into Harvey's office and told to sit on the couch; he did as he was told. Harvey went over to his desk and pushed a button and suddenly blinds moved across the glass door and windows so no one could see in.

"The intercom is off as well, and Donna knows not to let anyone in." Harvey said as he went and sat down next to Mike

"I didn't know you had blinds in here" Mike said turning back to Harvey

"Had them installed this morning whilst you were working. I talked to Jessica and she took finding out about us better than I thought, perhaps too well." Harvey did a miniature frown

"What do you mean too well" Mike asked

"Well her exact words were 'finally, took you long enough' whatever that means" Harvey smirked at Mike

"So you had these installed this morning; why?"

"So I could do this without anyone staring" Harvey said as he leant over and lightly kissed the bruise on Mike's forehead. Mike closed his eyes and let out a little moan as the kisses eased the pain slightly

Mike chuckled slightly remembering what Kyle said

"What's so funny" Harvey said pulling away, glad Mike was chirpier

"No, it's just Kyle said I should get you to kiss it better, and you did" Mike beamed and Harvey laughed, then gave Mike a quick kiss on the lips

"So are you going to tell me what really happened back there?" Harvey hated to ask as he saw Mike's expression change to a frown; but he knew he had to do it now before Mike completely shut him down on the issue later

Mike sighed then looked Harvey in the eye; "It's just the way they kept hounding me and making jokes; it just pushed me over the edge. It reminded me too much of..what happened.." Mike trailed off as he looked down at his hands embarrassed

"What Mike? It's ok you can tell me" Harvey grabbed Mike's hands within his own and squeezed them in reassurance

Mike looked back at Harvey and nodded; "Do you remember I said how Jackson hurt me?" Harvey tensed at the mention of the bastard who hurt Mike

"I didn't say how he hurt me." Mike paused and Harvey waited for him to continue

Harvey felt Mike grip his hand's tighter, Harvey knew that because of Mike's eidetic memory it would be like he was reliving it

"I said before that we were going to get married and I thought he loved me. I wish I'd realised sooner that he didn't, then it wouldn't have been such a shock.

It was the day of our wedding and we agreed to stay at separate places the night before, you know that saying 'bad luck to see the bride before the wedding'. Well you have no idea how true that is. I stayed at Trevor's the night before; he was my best man;" Harvey flinched at the mention of Trevor's name but didn't interrupt Mike

"Anyway I had left my vows back at our place, so I decided to stop by and get them." Harvey knew where this was going

"And when I went inside I found Jackson with his ex-boyfriend Seth, and you can guess what they were doing." Mike sniffed and shuddered at seeing the image in his mind

"Oh Mike, I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled him against his chest; he just wanted to hold him and protect him from getting hurt again

"It gets worse" Mike mumbled and Harvey barely heard him, he pulled Mike back

"What?"

"Jackson was not a billionaire at the time, but he was a rising business man; who had become very wealthy. So naturally the press took an interest"

"No" Harvey said at the mention of the press

"Yeah. When we were dating I mean there was a reporter now and then taking a picture, and I ignored it and thought it wasn't a big deal. Only when they heard about what happened they circled like vultures. It was in the paper and almost every single magazine; splashed right across the front page - my humiliation. And I tried to get past it at first, I figured it would pass after a while."

"It didn't though did it?" Harvey said suddenly furious

"No"

"Jackson did nothing to stop it, he was back with Seth and forgot all about me. I quit the day after the wedding but the reporters wouldn't leave me alone. Everywhere I went there was hundreds of them following me, It took them less than a week to find out about my parents death; then that was on the front page too like everything else, they even snuck into my Grandmother's care facility and tried to interview her about it; about me. It made me sick, it was too much; they just kept hounding me with questions about Jackson and my parents and I couldn't take it. That's why I yelled at Kyle and the others, it reminded me too much of the reporters who wouldn't leave me alone."

"Mike that never should have happened to you, they shouldn't have made you relive your parents death like that"

"Yeah well they did. And they followed me around for 6 months; I thought it would never end, it got so bad that I couldn't leave my apartment and I started drinking really heavily one night and a reporter broke in..and I attacked him. Gave him a broken nose" Harvey's eyes widened

"It was at that point I knew enough was enough so I went to Jackson and I made a deal. I made a deal that gave me a fresh start and I moved back to New York. I tried to get jobs after that, but being as I didn't finish college I had no chance, so I started doing drugs. That is until I met you. So there it is, now you know everything" Mike sighed relieved

"I'm glad I finally told someone that"

Harvey gave him a small smiled; "Me too Mike, it helps to talk about it"

"Yeah well it was a long time ago, and I eventually moved on from what happened and got a fresh start. No reporters, and best of all no Jackson. It's just Jackson contacting me has had me on edge the last few days. But I mean I haven't heard from him today so maybe he got the message and backed off."

Harvey nodded still processing everything Mike said; "Mike what was the deal you made with Jackson?" Harvey didn't fail to notice a slight flinch from Mike

"It was a contract Jackson wrote up, it basically stated that he would get the press to back off me and never contact me again, or try to find me."

"What did he get in return?"

"What do you mean?" Mike looked at Harvey confused

"Well the man hurt you Mike, so it's clear he didn't care about you, especially with the fact he let the press hound you for 6 months. Then he just agrees to get the press off you and leave you alone for nothing? What else was in the contract?"

"Er there was something about my name being removed from the company archives; like I never worked there, I just assumed it was because he didn't want the bad press."

"Hmm" Harvey knew there was more to it than that

"Why, does it matter?"

"No it's nothing Mike. Just thinking" Harvey said as he ran his hand through Mike's hair

"I'm so sorry you went through that. I wish I could take that pain away. But I promise I won't hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you again Mike" Mike could see how much Harvey meant that and his heart filled with love for Harvey

"I know Harvey, I know that you would never hurt me." Mike leant forward and closed the space between Harvey, giving him a long passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Mike rested his forehead on Harvey's and put his hand on Harvey's chest, he loved the feel of Harvey's body.

"Thanks Harvey" Mike said as he leant his head back from Harvey's

"For what?"

"For this. For listening to me and making me feel better."

"I'll always be here Mike. But if you really want to thank me you'll get those files done I asked for, we have a date tonight and you're not going to stand me up for some files." Mike couldn't contain his grin, and a slight chuckle

"Of course Harvey" Mike said giving a little salute to Harvey and walking out the door and back to his cubicle. He noticed the associates wouldn't meet his eyes and steered clear of him. He knew he should apologise for what he said, but he would do that Monday, for now he would enjoy the peace and quiet and think about his date with Harvey tonight.

~~SUITS~~

Mike had finished both Harvey and Louis' files just as Harvey came by his cubicle to see if he was ready.

So on the way back to Harvey's they picked up a case of beer and 2 boxes of pizza.

They were now settled on the couch watching a scary movie; Mike's choice and Harvey didn't know why. They had finished the pizza and were halfway through the case of beer.

Harvey had got bored of the movie after a while and started reading a book, he was sat on the left end on the couch with his legs resting on a stool, and his books in his lap. He was at a slight angle so that Mike who was laying horizontally across the couch; could lean his back against Harvey's chest. Harvey had his left arm turning the pages of the book and his right hand playing with Mike's hair.

Harvey kept glancing at Mike wearing his old Harvard hoodie after Mike spilt beer all done his own shirt. He had to admit he liked Mike wearing his Harvard hoodie, especially if he had nothing on underneath

Mike had a bowl of popcorn in his lap and his knees up against his chest keeping the bowl in place.

Harvey honestly had no idea why Mike chose this film; he kept jumping when something happened and Harvey had to pull him tighter to assure him it was ok. Then there was Mike's commentary which at this point Harvey had found hilarious

"Why are you going down the stairs into the basement? You don't just go into a creepy house all alone, and if you did your first instinct shouldn't be to follow the scary noises into the basement."

Harvey put his left hand over his mouth to try and contain his laughter; he found it cute yet so funny. So he just nodded and said; "Hmm"

There was a loud noise on the screen and the sound of a women screaming; Mike jumped so much that he made Harvey jump and drop his book, and half the bowl of popcorn ended up on the floor.

"Right that's it" Harvey grabbed the remote next to him and turned the movie off

"Hey why'd you do that?" Mike slid up and turned around to face Harvey

"Because it's too scary for puppies" Harvey said ruffling Mike's hair

"No it wasn't!" Mike objected

"Oh yeah so why were you jumping so much? I don't get why you even chose that film. I had to keep pulling you closer to me, any further you would have been in my lap" Harvey looked at Mike, and it clicked

"You chose this movie on purpose didn't you?"

Mike moved closer to Harvey and set the bowl of popcorn down as he manoeuvred himself and sat on Harvey's lap; Harvey's legs between his as he faced Harvey and wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck

"You bet I did. What's the point on Harvey a boyfriend with big strong arms if he doesn't use them" Mike winked at Harvey as Harvey moved his hands down to Mike's waist and pulled him closer. A moan of pleasure erupted in both of them as Mike's crotch rubbed up against Harvey's.

Mike leant down and kissed Harvey, it started out as a soft slow kiss, but changed as the desire in both of them increased and the kiss changed to being on of urgency and need.

Harvey moved to kiss Mike's neck and Mike leant his head back and shivered in pleasure

"What do you say I put my big strong arms into good use" Harvey said as he moved forward and moved Mike's legs to wrap around his back as he lifted Mike up as he stood. Mike gripped his hands on the back of Harvey's neck and kissed Harvey deeply as Harvey carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

Harvey quickly removed his shirt and trousers and his boxers, then Mike lifted his hips and Harvey quickly removed Mike's trousers and boxers. Mike then went to take off Harvey's hoodie that he gave him and Harvey stopped him;

"You want me to keep it on?"

"For now" Harvey growled as he moved on top of Mike and kissed him deeply running his hands all over Mike.

Mike knew tonight was going to incredible

~~SUITS~~

Mike had imagined sex with Harvey on more than one occasion, but it was nothing compared to last night. Mike found it earth shattering, like he died and went to heaven. Harvey wouldn't let Mike go to sleep until he was completely satisfied; which Mike was. Although he was worried that not every time would be like that, the first time with everyone always felt good, but then it changed after that and Mike didn't want that to happen with Harvey, he wanted every time to be like that.

Harvey had his arm draped over Mike's stomach and their legs were intertwined as Harvey pulled Mike closer against his chest. Harvey had woken up with a huge smile on his face just thinking about how amazing last night was. Harvey had to admit sex with Mike was fantastic on so many levels, that he couldn't believe that hadn't done that sooner.

Looking over at Mike still sleeping, didn't surprise Harvey, it seemed Mike was not one for getting up early, like he was. Harvey didn't mind as it meant Harvey could watch Mike sleep; which had started to become his favourite pastime.

He rested his elbow on his pillow and placed his head in his palm as he moved his arm from around Mike's stomach to stroke Mike's cheek. Harvey leant over and slowly kissed Mike on the lips causing Mike to stir, he saw Mike smile as he kissed him back

Mike opened his eyes as Harvey pulled back; "Good Morning, you know that has to be the best way to wake up. Here, with you" Mike said yawning and smiling

"Hmm I agree" Harvey ran his finger up and down Mike's chest as he kissed Mike again

"You were watching me sleep again, weren't you?" Mike said leaning his head back on the pillow and raising a questioning eyebrow at Harvey

"And if I was?" Harvey responded

"I dunno I would say it calls for some kind of punishment" Mike said as he rolled on top of Harvey and kissed him

"What did you have in mind?"

"Pretty much the same as last night, only this time. I'm in charge" Harvey found it arousing to see Mike being assertive

"Go ahead" Harvey growled as Mike leant down and kissed him urgently

~~SUITS~~  
Harvey and Mike stayed in bed pretty much all morning; it was a Saturday after all and they had wanted to savour their time together. So they had had sex again all morning in bed and had a very steamy shower together. Mike's legs felt weak from it all as he finally got dressed and met Harvey in the kitchen for breakfast - well now lunch.

Harvey had made pancakes again, as well as bacon. It smelled so good, Mike made a little moaning sound as he tucked into the food Harvey gave him

"Hope you're not liking my food more than me" Harvey said eating a bite of his pancake and was surprised to see Mike making a similar moan as to the one Harvey had heard last night, and again this morning

"Don't worry Harvey, I'll make sure to tell my pancakes and bacon that I'm already taken" Mike chuckled and Harvey gave him a slight punch on the arm

Once they finished breakfast they snuggled together on the couch and watched back to the future. Then Mike made a comment about being able to beat Harvey at battleships; so Harvey accepted the challenge and they played Battleships for most of the afternoon.

Then Mike put on some of Harvey's records and they start singing along to the most ridiculous lyrics and creating a dance routine to the most stupidest song. Mike couldn't remember when he had so much fun before. Not even with Trevor. He didn't know Harvey could be so laid back

They had take out again, this time Chinese and they sat crossed legged on the floor in deep discussion. They talked for hours, about random topics; and it got pretty late. Mike made a slight joke about always wanting to play strip poker, but never got around to finding something he wanted to play it with. Harvey had asked him if he wanted to play it with him and Mike accepted.

Harvey was winning unsurprisingly, Mike was only wearing his boxers and one sock, while Harvey still had his shirt and pants on.

"You know you're too good at this" Mike said as he lost again and took off his last sock

"What can I say, I'm a master at poker; especially strip poker" Harvey said eyeing Mike's boxers and letting out a little growl

Mike threw his cards down and pushed them out the way; "Right that's it, I'm not playing anymore"

"Oh come on I nearly won"

Mike launched himself on Harvey who laughed and pulled Mike against him as they headed towards the bedroom

~~SUITS~~

They woke up Sunday morning the same way as on Saturday; only this time Harvey had made Mike get up early as he said he had a whole day planned out. Mike didn't know how when Mike had spent the whole day with Harvey and didn't see him use the phone once

Each time Mike asked Harvey what they would be doing; Harvey only laughed and said it was a surprise.

When they arrived at the first place; it was the park. Mike looked at Harvey a little confused, but then he showed Mike a secret pathway through the trees that was breathtaking when the sun bleeded through the leaves. Harvey told Mike his mum used to take him through here and called it his enchanted forest.

Mike found it endearing that Harvey was telling him this and showing him. Mike instinctively took Harvey's hand and intertwined their fingers. Harvey stopped walking and looked down at their hands, Mike thought for a second he would pull away; but instead Harvey raised their hands kissing Mike's then carrying on walking.

They had just walked and talked most of the morning; Mike felt like he knew everything about Harvey already. They stopped when they reached a spot under a tree and Mike rested his back against Harvey's chest as they sat under it and Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and they rested their heads together.

They stayed there for a while until Harvey went to go find ice cream and Mike stayed sitting under the tree. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them as he looked up at the sky smiling. Then suddenly he heard a snap of a camera and a twig snap, Mike whipped his head around and saw rustling bushes.

"What the-" Mike stood up and took a few steps forward, there was another snap of a camera

"Harvey?" Mike glanced around but Harvey was nowhere to be found. Then suddenly someone touched his arms and he whipped around and nearly knocked Harvey over.

"Woah slow down there Mike" Harvey said laughing and handed Mike a cone

Harvey licked his ice cream as Mike took his. Mike looked back over his shoulder and saw the bush had stopped moving

"Everything alright? You seem jumpy?" Harvey said following his gaze

"Yeah it's just I thought I heard..nothing, it's nothing" Mike turned back to Harvey and smiled as they went and sat back under the tree, Mike couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him

Thankfully they left the park and Harvey took him somewhere else. Mike laughed when Harvey pulled up the car in front of the ice rink

"Harvey I can't skate!" Mike moaned as Harvey pushed him inside

"Then I'll teach you."

"You skate?"

"I have a couple of times"

"Oh a couple of times, that's reassuring;" Mike rolled his eyes; "You know that if I fall I could get my fingers cut off." Mike said as Harvey tied Mike's laces of his skates

Harvey finished and looked up at Mike, he took Mike's gloved hands in his own and stood him up; holding him tight so he wouldn't fall. Then he gradually pulled them both towards the ice

It turned out Harvey had actually paid for them to have the rink to themselves

"I'm not going to let you fall Mike." Harvey said as they begun to slowly glide on the ice; Mike had a death grip on Harvey's arm and was staring at his skates and wobbling. Mike felt forward and Harvey caught him and steadied him

"See" Harvey smiled reassuringly, he glided to be in front of Mike and held Mike's hands; "Now look at me. Don't look at your feet, look at me"

Mike did as he was told; "Good. Now relax ok. I've got you. Just glide your feet forward" Mike glided forward and didn't wobble. They made it round the edge of the rink twice and Mike hadn't wobbled once

"I'm doing it Harvey!" Mike shouted

Harvey moved to stand behind Mike and held his waist; "You are" Harvey kissed Mike's cheek and let go on Mike. Mike glided forward and turned to see Harvey had let go

"Hey! Why'd you let go" Mike skated over to Harvey and stopped perfectly in front of him

"Because your skating Mike! On your own" Harvey beamed and kissed him. Mike blushed

They carried on skating together for another hour, then got cold so they went and had a coffee.

Harvey took Mike out dinner this time, rather than staying in and having takeout. It was memorable just like their first date and Mike loved it. And the end of dinner Mike went back to Harvey's, Mike had spent the last 3 nights there and knew it would be strange to go back to his own bed, especially if Harvey wasn't there.

It was a long day, and they fell asleep in each other's arms; Harvey hugged Mike tight and whispered good night and Mike mumbled something about not going into work tomorrow. Harvey didn't quite catch it as Mike's head was in his chest at the time. So he only nodded and said; "I don't either"

"I had so much fun this weekend Harvey. The best I've had in a long time, thanks" Mike said snuggling down and closing his eyes

"Me too Mike" Harvey kissed his forehead and went to sleep too. He meant it when he said he didn't want to go to work, he just wanted to stay at his place with Mike. Funny how thinks change, he used to always want to be at work, now he just wants to be with Mike. The plus side is that Mike works for Harvey and he gets to spend every day with him. It was perfect, and he didn't care what happened tomorrow, nothing would change that.

 _Only everything did change on Monday_


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth and Lies

Chapter 5

Truth and Lies

Monday morning, Harvey and Mike woke up blissfully unaware of how their day would turn into a disaster. They had woke up and had breakfast together; which had become a routine now. Mike put on his new suit that Harvey bought him at the weekend. Harvey had said if Mike was going to be staying at his place so much he would need some suits to change into, and as much as Mike protested and said he could buy his own; he gave in because they were such nice suits!

They drove to work together and were having their usual banter in the car, and in the elevator ride up to the office. Harvey had even given Mike a fist bump as he handed him some more files and Mike had to contain himself from grinning so much.

Only when he got to his cubicle there was a little white envelope with his name on; Mike was so caught up in with thinking about his weekend with Harvey that he didn't even think about who sent it as he opened it. He was still smiling as he pulled out the piece of card inside. Mike's smile dropped instantly and changed into a frown as he saw it was another wedding invitation from Jackson, along with a little note saying 'hear me out..'

Placing both his elbows on the desk his head fell into his hands; _why was Jackson doing this to him?_

Then all of a sudden Mike's phone starting ringing and he pulled it out and stared at it for a second, he knew it was Jackson. Mike knew he shouldn't answer and should tell Harvey, but Jackson wasn't getting the message, so Mike answered;

"Hello?"

"Mike, thank god. Didn't think you would answer"

"Look Jackson we had a deal and you already agreed not to contact me ever again, so sending me another damn wedding invitation isn't following the agreement!" Mike slightly yelled and some associates looked over, Mike only glared at them as he got up and walked out, he started walking along the hallway.

"I know we did Mike, but please you have to hear me out. I can explain-"

"Why should I?" Mike stopped and went into a conference room

"I know I hurt you Mike, but I miss you and I think I'm making a mistake in marrying Seth. I still have feelings for you."

Mike scoffed; "Yeah right"

"I mean it Mike. Look please meet me for lunch and we can talk" Mike pinched the bridge of his nose

"No Jackson. I've moved on, Even though you hurt me so much, I was able to get over that, and I'm finally happy. So whatever you have to say, save it. I don't want to hear it. Goodbye!" Mike hung up and took a deep breath, he was surprised how calm he actually was.

He walked out the conference room and back to his cubicle; he sat back down and saw the wedding invitation still on his desk. He picked it up and tore it up, then threw it in the trash and got to work.

~~SUITS~~

Mike had lunch with Harvey from the lunch stand across the street. It was playing on his mind whether he should tell Harvey or not about Jackson phoning, but he knew he had to be honest.

"Harvey there's something I have to tell you." Mike blurted out as Harvey took a bite out of his hot dog

"Sure ok" Harvey mumbled with a mouth full of food, as they sat on a bench outside the law firm

"Jackson called me this morning" Mike said and didn't look at Harvey

Harvey stopped eating and was trying to contain his anger at the mention of that name

"He's getting married to Seth and he put another wedding invitation on my desk and-"

"Wait another?"

"Yeah he sent one to my apartment on Friday"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought he got the message and backed off, clearly not. Anyway, he called me and I told him I didn't want to talk to him, but he said he thought he was making a mistake in marrying Seth and wanted to meet me and talk."

"What did you say?" Harvey was afraid of the answer

"I told him no, I said I've moved on and that I never want to hear from him again. I don't know if he'll listen, he didn't before." Mike looked at Harvey who had put his arm around Mike

"Hey it's alright. If he bothers you again you tell me, and we'll call the police, he's basically stalking you." Mike nodded and smiled as they finished lunch, Mike was relieved he could tell Harvey stuff

~~SUITS~~

They headed back into the office and were stopped by Jessica on the way to Harvey's office;

"Gentlemen good your back, you've got a meeting with a new potential client in 10 minutes. Here." Jessica handed Mike the file and he flipped it open and felt his heart stop.

"Jackson Philips! That's our new client" Harvey's eyes widened and turned to Mike as that was Mike's ex-fiance

"Potential client, yes. Why is there a problem?" Jessica frowned at Mike's outburst

Mike couldn't breathe, his hands started shaking and his vision blurred. He felt himself drop the file as his legs turned to jelly. Luckily when he went down he fell into something soft.

He didn't black out, just zoned out for a minute. Next thing he knew he was sitting on Harvey's couch and Harvey and Jessica were arguing;

"-I don't care if the man is Mike's ex-fiance, he is a potential client; a billionaire and you will meet with him." Jessica yelled

"I will not!" Harvey yelled back

"Stop it. Harvey it's ok" Mike said as his vision refocused to see Harvey now crouched in front of him looking concerned

"You ok Mike?"

"I'm fine, look it's ok if you meet with him Harvey. I just think it would be best if I wasn't in there" Mike switched to looking at Jessica who nodded and said; "Agreed" then she walked out

"Mike are you sure?" Harvey asked as he put his hand on Mike's cheek

"No, but there's nothing I can do. Jessica's the boss" Mike shrugged and gave a small smile

"Mike I-"

"Harvey just promise me you won't hit him."

"What I-"

"Come on Harvey every time I've mentioned his name, you've had that look in your eyes that means you want to hit someone. And I want you to promise me you won't, I don't want you going to jail for assault" Mike smiled as he gently kissed Harvey, who chuckled and rolled his eyes

"Alright Mike, for you. But if he goes over the line then I can't promise anything."

It was Mike's turn to chuckle; "That's fair" he said as he got up to leave

"Mike?"

"I'm fine Harvey" Mike said as he left, though he knew he wasn't and so did Harvey

Harvey thumped his hand on his desk _, why couldn't that bastard leave Mike alone?_

"Harvey?" He turned to see Jessica walk in with a man following

"This is Jackson Philips" The man was a similar build to Harvey, only wore a more expensive suit and had short black hair.

The man held his hand out; "Nice to meet you" and Harvey didn't shake it as he went and sat behind his desk.

"Harvey!" Jessica growled

"It's fine Mrs Pearson, it happens a lot to me when you're in the business I'm in." Harvey nearly threw up, just being in the man's presence made him sick

Jessica went to leave but not before muttering 'play nice'

"So Harvey, I can call you Harvey right?" Jackson said as he undid his suit jacket button and helped himself to a glass of scotch

"It's Mr Specter actually." Harvey said as he went and snatched the glass of scotch from him

"Naturally" The man muttered

"Look Mr Specter lets cut to the chase, you know why I'm here, and I'm not leaving till I get it. And I always get what I want." Jackson sat himself down on the couch and gave Harvey a smug smile, Harvey slammed his glass down and went to punch him when Mike barged in.

~~SUITS~~

Mike had gotten back to his cubicle and let his head his the desk, he felt so embarrassed and sick that Jackson was in Harvey's office with him.

He frowned as he realised his head hadn't hit the desk, he lifted his head up to see an A4 brown envelope. It had no name on it, but he glanced around and most of the associates were still out to lunch. So Mike ripped open the tab and pulled out the contents.

They were photographs, and attached by a paper clip to the top, was a piece of paper that said; 'you left me no choice'. Mike furrowed his brow as he pulled the paper clip and paper off and looked at the photos.

The first was of him and Harvey, kissing outside a restaurant; Mike recognised it instantly as their first date. Mike gaped as he flipped to the next one, this one was on Mike and Harvey walking through the park holding hands, Mike flipped to the next one; Mike and Harvey sitting together under a tree; the next one, Mike and Harvey ice skating together; Mike and Harvey having coffee, Mike and Harvey, Mike and Harvey. There was about 30 photos of him and Harvey.

Mike felt his blood boil as he knew who this was. He jumped up with the photos in his hands and marched to Harvey's office, barging straight past Donna trying to stop him.

"You son of a bitch!" Mike yelled as he slammed the photos down on the table in front of Jackson

"Mike!" Harvey yelled but Mike ignored him

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You had someone follow me!" Mike pointed at the photos as he yelled at Jackson who had a smug smile on his face

"What?" Harvey frowned as he leant down and looked at the photos, his eyes widening as he flipped through them

"You left me no choice Mikey" Jackson stood up

"Don't you dare call me that!" Mike yelled and clenched his fists

"You need to leave!" Harvey said standing between Mike and Jackson

"Oh I'm not leaving until I've talked to Mike."

Mike scoffed; "You think I'm going to listen to you after what you did! Like hell I am, now you heard Harvey get out!" Mike yelled and Jessica and Donna ran in; obviously Donna had got her

"Harvey what's going on?" Jessica said looking at the three men

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out Mike." Jackson looked so smug, Harvey was this close to hitting him

"Fine. Then I'm leaving" Mike stormed out the office and Harvey ran after him; "Mike! Stop wait" Harvey yelled at him but he wouldn't stop. He finally caught up to him and grabbed him when Jackson shouted out; "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Mike stopped and spun around

"Why the hell not?" Mike and Jackson were now arguing in the hallway in the middle of the office. Harvey saw everyone staring and tried to grab Mike's arm but he yanked it away as he stepped back towards Jackson

"What did you do?" Mike wanted to just wipe that smug smile off his face

"I told you Mikey you left me no choice."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You don't get to call me that after what you did!" There seemed to a crowd gathering as people came back from lunch

"Mike I think we should-"

"No let him talk" Jackson interrupted as he stepped closer to Mike

"Mike come on it was 4 years ago, why can't you just let it go, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry!" Mike let out a fake laugh as he ran a hand over his face, he paced a few steps then turned back to Jackson and raised his finger accusingly

"You're sorry! You think that changes what you did! YOU HAD SEX WITH YOU EX-BOYFRIEND ON OUR WEDDING DAY AND YOU SAY YOUR SORRY! GO TO HELL."

Everyone gasped and gaped at Mike's admission. Harvey was shocked and looked at Donna, who looked equally shocked

"IT WAS A MISTAKE MIKE! I know that now, look I realise now I don't love Seth. I love you. And I know you feel the same way, you're just lying to yourself."

"No I don't."

"Mike come one, just admit it! I know you have feelings for me-"

"STOP IT!" Mike raised his hands and the room went silent. Mike looked Jackson in the eyes as he stepped closer to him; "You know what you're right, I do have feelings for you;" Harvey gaped and was confused, he thought Mike cared about him

Mike continued as he stopped a few paces in front of Jackson, then he punched him in the jaw with his right fist. Jackson collapsed to the floor, gripping his jaw. He looked up at Mike, who glared at him; "I have feelings of anger, hurt, betrayal all of which directed at you. But love sure as hell isn't one of them!"

"Mike-"

"No I've moved on, I love someone else!"

Jackson turned to look at Harvey as he got up; "HIM!" Jackson pointed as Harvey and everyone gasped again

Mike turned to face Harvey and Harvey knew then that Mike really did love him. "Yes" Mike smiled at Harvey and Harvey smiled at Mike

"No, no, no. Come on Mike" Jackson was pleading with Mike

"NO! That's enough. Now you broke my heart, and get back with your ex; who you are now about to marry. Then you have the nerve to come here and pretend you love me, so you can what? What do you want from me?" Mike glared back at Jackson

"You're my family Mike, and you need to come home."

"Family!" Mike scoffed then gestured around the office; "This is my family, right here; Pearson Hardmann is where I belong! These people care about me more than you ever did!"

Jackson frowned for a second, then switched tactics. "Look, Mike. I'm sorry I wasn't there at Grammy's funeral but -"

"How dare you! Don't you dare mention her name."

"I cared about her too Mike. Just like I care about you"

"Oh yeah, then where the hell were you when the press were hounding me and Grammy about my parents death. HUH?! Yeah you really care. You did nothing while the press followed me around for 6 months asking me about their death and publishing that story for everyone to read"

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean for them to publish that-"

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"You knew they were going to publish that and you did nothing about it? Wait how did you find that out..no..you didn't.. tell me you didn't"

"Mike-"

"NO. LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME YOU DIDN'T TELL THE PRESS ABOUT MY PARENTS DEATH!" Mike was near tears

Harvey looked from Mike to Jackson, he wanted to step in and stop this, but didn't know how.

Jackson looked Mike in the eyes; "I'm sorry Mike."

Mike placed a hand over his mouth as he let out a sob; "Oh my god! You bastard!" Mike launched himself at Jackson but Harvey grabbed him before he could get to Jackson and held him back

"You never cared about me did you!" Mike tried to wriggle free

"I did and I still do Mike"

"No you only pretended to care about me, so you could keep me working for you. IT WAS ALL A LIE WASN'T IT" Mike broke free of Harvey

"NO"

"Now whose lying to themselves. ADMIT IT, YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME. You dated me just to keep me around didn't you. DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Alright! YES. It started out that way;"

Mike stepped forward and pointed at Jackson; "You see, right there. That's the kind of man you are Jackson. Selfish and cold." Mike let out a defeated sigh; "I've had it Jackson. I can't do this anymore." Mike turned and walked towards Harvey

"This isn't over Mike" Jackson shouted at Mike, and Mike turned back around; "Yes it is. Goodbye Jackson"

"I warned you Mike. What comes next is on you." Mike narrowed his eyes at Jackson

"What did you do?" Harvey stepped forward and suddenly a wave of people rushed in from the elevator; Mike turned and gaped, as there was shouting and people taking pictures

"You remember the press Mikey?" Jackson smiled smugly; "I told them you were here and also sent them those lovely photos of you two. They were so excited and dying to interview you. Now you say these people are your family; well we'll see if they stick by you, when they know who you really are." Jackson gave Mike a wink and walked off

Mike went to run after him, but was suddenly surrounded by reporters;

"Mr Ross? Is it true you love Harvey Specter?"

"What was your conversation with Jackson Philips about?"

Mike backed against the wall and covered his ears and closed his eyes; _No this wasn't happening, not again!_ Mike couldn't breathe.

Suddenly he felt someone wrap their arms around him and push his forward; Mike flinched at first, but then looked and saw Harvey pushing them through the crowd to the elevators. The doors opened and they dived in, just as the reporters ran after them, the doors closed in their faces.

Mike fell back against the corner of the elevator and slipped down to the floor.

"Oh my god. It's happening all over again! History's repeating itself!"

Harvey had practically shoved the reporters of Mike as he guided him to the elevator. Once they were inside, Harvey let out a relieved sigh and turned back to Mike, who fell down to the floor. Harvey felt his heart breaking at the sight of Mike look so defeated, he was going to kill Jackson

Harvey sat down on the elevator floor crossed legged, in front of Mike.

"Mike look at me." Mike eventually looked Harvey in the eyes and Harvey saw so much pain in Mike's eyes

Harvey leant over and put his hands on either side of Mike's face; "Mike listen to me, I know it seems bad right now, but you'll get through this. It's not the same as before. This time you've got me, and I will fix this."

"How Harvey? How are you going to fix this?"

"Hey I'm the best fixer in NY or have you forgotten that." Harvey gave a small smile, which Mike reciprocated

The Mike threw his arms around Harvey's neck and put his head on his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you Harvey. I love you."

Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike and pulled his tight against his chest; "I love you too Mike and don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you." Harvey ran his hand through Mike's hair reassuringly.

Mike pulled back as he felt the elevator slow down, he looked at the doors; "What about the press?"

Harvey helped Mike stand up as the doors opened and Mike's eyes met the roof. He looked at Harvey as he walked out

"There's a swarm of reporters downstairs, I didn't think you'd want to go face them." Harvey said as he walked out of the elevator after Mike; "Donnas' going to tell me when the press leave, until then we're stuck up here. Unless you want to go back down?"

"No up here is good. Up here is perfect. " Mike mumbled as he stared out at the sky and the buildings

Harvey was watching Mike closely; after what just happened down in the office, he was worried about Mike. Mike seemed to shuffle awkwardly a bit, then he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Harvey frowned as Mike stood there for a little while. Then Mike pulled his hand back, let out a sigh and turned around and walked to an air vent that stood on the roof. Mike flopped down and leant back against it. He sat with his knees up and rested his each arm on each leg as he leant his head back and closed his eyes; just listening to the wind and the rush of traffic.

Harvey watched Mike sit down against the air vent and close his eyes. Harvey cocked his head to the side in fascination. Then he went and sat down next to Mike, purposely sitting close enough so their hips touched. Harvey mirrored Mike's position, only kept his eyes opened

Mike listened to the wind, he always found it relaxing, and whenever he was stressed like this he would stop and listen to the wind. The way it made a noise as it hit against things Mike found soothing. So he tried to use the wind to calm him as he tried to process what had just happened

 _Ok let's see I just yelled at Jackson in front of the entire office; confessed in front of everyone what he did to hurt me; told everyone I'm in love with Harvey; punched Jackson; the press are now back in my life. It couldn't get any worse than this_

"UGHH" Mike moaned as he snapped his eyes open and gripped his legs

Mike's sudden groaning made Harvey jump, Mike looked at Harvey; "Sorry" then leant his head back, a little too hard as it made a thump as he hit the vent

"Did that hurt?"

"Yep"

"Do you feel better?"

"Nope"

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No"

Harvey nodded and turned his face back to look out at the sky; "Did you mean what you said?"

"When?" Mike still had his eyes closed

"When you said Pearson Hardmann was your family." Harvey looked at Mike, who turned to face him and opened his eyes

"I did Harvey. You, Donna, Rachel, Jessica and even Louis are my family." Mike gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes

Silence stretched out between them as Mike was still in shock; coming to grips with everything he said and did

"What have I done?" Mike said out loud and Harvey wasn't sure if he was talking to himself of directing the question to Harvey

"It's over. It's over Harvey." Harvey furrowed his brow as Mike opened his eye and looked at Harvey

"You're being melodramatic, I told you I'd fix it. Besides New York is different from LA, they'll move on to a new story tomorrow"

"I'm not Harvey. You don't get it because you weren't there; this is just how it starts Harvey, you think it's just one news story. Only the press dig deeper and deeper until they find something else, and they keep picking away at you until everyone knows. I guess it wasn't as bad as before because I had nothing to hide, I wasn't living a lie then."

Mike looked at Harvey's confused face; so he continued; "I'm a fraud Harvey and it won't be long before that gets exposed along with everything else."

"They won't find out" Harvey scoffed

"Oh yeah, they found out about my parents in less than a week, and that was LA. Imagine how much quicker the press will find out in New York."

"They only found out about your parents because Jackson told them, so as long as Jackson doesn't know about you being a fraud we're fine.." Harvey trailed off as he saw Mike look away

"He knows?"

"I worked with him during the years I claimed to be at Harvard, of course he knows" Mike let out a frustrated sigh

"Shit."

"We're so screwed" Mike said as he put his hands over his head

"No, alright. We may still be able to fix this. That contact you made with Jackson stated that he couldn't tell the press about you right?" Harvey gave Mike a small smile "So we all we have to do is-"

"What, sue him for breach of contract?" Mike scoffed; "We can't do that Harvey."

"Why? Mike I know you cared about him once, but you can't let him get away with this."

"You think I'm saying no because I cared about him! Harvey you know I don't. I love you! I'm saying we can't because that contract is worth shit now!" Mike clenched his fists

"What do you mean?"

"Jackson knew that as soon as he became a client at Pearson Hardmann. that his contract with me would be void."

"No but Jessica said he was a potential client and after what happened she wouldn't-"

"She will and she already has. You'll get a phone call any second now saying he blackmailed her with the fact that I'm a fraud and she signed him"

"How-" Harvey was cut off by his phone ringing

"That will be Jessica" Mike leant his head back

"Hello?" Harvey answered

"Harvey I don't know where the hell you are but you better get your ass back in here. That bastard Jackson Philips just blackmailed me with Mike's secret so I'd sign him." Harvey looked at Mike in shock, that he had been right

"Harvey? Are you listening? You need to get back here so we can fix this!" Jessica hung up and Harvey looked at Mike

"How did you know?"

"Because I know him." Mike said bitterly "He's always 2 steps ahead. I bet when he called me this morning he had already planned what he was going to do."

"Look Mike there has to be something that we can-"

Mike jumped up and paced; "No Harvey there's nothing we can do! He has all the power now. I have two choices; either go back to LA with him or give up and let him ruin my life for the second time"

"What did I tell you when someone holds a gun to your head?"

"Harvey this isn't-"

"Mike what did I say?!" Harvey stood up and was standing directly opposite him now

"You take the gun, or you pull out a bigger one. Or you call their bluff, or you do any one of 146 other things." Mike recited it word for word

Harvey smiled; "Atta boy" and slapped him on the back

"That still doesn't tell me what we're going to do."

"I'm going to go see Jessica and you are going to go back to mine. I need you to find a copy of that contract, then you and me are going to go through it over and over until we find something."

"Right cos you said he wouldn't have given me something for nothing." Mike nodded as he realised

"Exactly. Now I'll get Ray to pick you up and take you to mine."

"Harvey I don't need you to do that."

"So how are you going to get through the press Einstein? On your bike? That's a real good getaway car" Harvey rolled his eyes and Mike chuckled

Harvey put his hands on Mike's waist and leant his forehead against Mike's. "I promise Mike I will find a way to fix this." Mike closed the gap and kissed Harvey.

"I know you will Harvey."


	6. Chapter 6 - Batting Practice

Chapter 6

Batting Practice

Harvey and Mike stayed on the roof a little while longer until Donna called saying the press weren't leaving. Mike suggested to Harvey that he could just make a run for it; but Harvey refused and called Ray.

Apparently Harvey had the idea of creating a distraction to get Mike out the building, he paid one of the associates a very large sum of money to pretend to be Mike. Whilst Mike; who was wearing Harvey's Harvard hoodie (Harvey ordered Ray to get from his condo), with the hood up and sunglasses on, was told to walk casually out the front door of Pearson Hardmann.

At the moment Mike was watching from the stair well door; through his sunglasses, as the decoy ran out the side door the lobby and the press followed.

"That's your cue" Mike swivelled his head back to Harvey who opened the door further and gestured for him to go. Mike's legs refused to move

Harvey moved back to Mike; "What's wrong?"

"I can't Harvey, what if they recognise me and come back?"

"They won't as long as you move quickly, Ray is only a few feet outside the building and as soon as you're in the car he'll drive straight to my place. I've got it all planned out" Harvey put his hands on Mike's waist, he couldn't contain a smirk of how funny Mike looked. The sunglasses he was wearing in combination with the hoodie looked ridiculous

"What if the press are at your place?"

"They can't have got my address that fast" Harvey assured Mike

"You sure?" Harvey could hear from Mike's voice he was scared

"Hey. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Harvey gave Mike a smile kiss and Mike nodded. He let out a breathe and took a step into the lobby. He glanced back at Harvey who nodded and gestured to keep going.

Mike quick walked and safely made it to the car and jumped in. Ray sped off instantly and Mike let out a relieved sigh. Then his phone pinged indicating a text;

 _See. You made it safe and sound :)_

 _Call me when you reach my place_

 _\- H_

Mike smirked as he read the text and put his phone away. He pulled the hood down and took the sunglasses off, thanking Ray for his rescue.

They were in the car for 10 minutes as they drove to Harvey's and Mike had just about calmed down.

When they arrived at Harvey's, Mike looked out the car window and saw the coast was clear then he opened the door, he leant forward to step out when there was a loud noise; running and shouting; as well as flash of cameras. Mike snapped his head up to see hundreds of reporters running at him, he yanked the door shut again and looked at Ray who gaped as the reporters banged on the door. The press surrounded the car in seconds, ensuring they couldn't drive off.

Mike put his back against the door on the other side of the car; his heart racing.

"What do we do?" Mike's voice sounded shaky

He turned to see Ray getting out the car;" Ray? Where are you going?" Mike yelled as the door slammed shut and the car door floor open behind him so he fell backwards.

He thought it was the reporters, but looked up to see Ray pulling him out by the arms and pushing through the crowd of reporters to Harvey's building.

Mike gripped onto Ray as they passed through the crowd, there was so many people and so much shouting it was overwhelming. Mike pulled his hood up and kept his head down avoiding the cameras. They were nearly there, Mike could smell freedom.

Suddenly something yanked Mike's arm hand as he was pulled out of Ray's grip. Mike spun around and was instantly circled by reporters, he tried to push through them looking for Ray but he couldn't see him

"RAY!" Mike yelled, but he couldn't even hear himself beyond the reporters yelling

Mike ran forward and tripped into the crowd, his head hit the pavement and he thought he may have blacked out for a second. When his eyes opened again the reporters were still there, some touching him trying to help him up. He pushed them away and tried to get up, he put his hands on the ground to stand up; when the crowd surged forward and someone stood on his right hand. Mike screamed out in pain and held his hand against his chest as he finally got up, although wobbly and ran. He didn't know in which direction, but he just ran away from the press.

~~SUITS~~

After helping Mike leave the building, Harvey headed back up to Jessica's office. She had yelled at him for a while saying it was all his fault for hiring a fraud and now they were probably all going to go to jail.

When she stopped yelling and Harvey reassured her he could fix it, she calmed down. Only Harvey wasn't sure if he really could fix it.

Harvey told Jessica about Mike's contact with Jackson and that now it worthless, but if they looked through it they might find something useful.

"Mike's heading over to my place now, and he's going to get a copy of the contract so we can look at it. There must be something that we can use against him. In the mean time, we need to be digging up as much dirt of this guy as we can" Harvey was interrupted by Ray phoning him, he got up and walked a few paces away from Jessica's desk as he answered

"Hey Ray, everything go ok?"

"Harvey.." Ray coughed and there was yelling in the background

"I'm sorry I tried but.." Ray let out a groan

"Ray what the hell happened?" Harvey yelled and Jessica came over; Harvey put it on speaker

"We got to your place and there were reporters everywhere; more than there were at Pearson Hardmann. I tried to get Mike in the building but someone grabbed him and I lost him in the crowd. Once I got through the crowd I saw Mike running off down the street with a bunch of reporters after him. Harvey I'm so sorry. It's my fault I-"

"No it's not, it's mine;" Harvey looked at Jessica; "I promised him he'd be safe there, I promised him there wouldn't be any press. Now he's out there all alone with the press after him!"

"Harvey you couldn't have known the press would just show up, they're vultures." Jessica snapped "Alright, Ray get the press cleared away from Harvey's. Harvey you are going to find Mike and get him back to your place and make him stay there! I'm going to find something we can use against this son a bitch."

Harvey nodded and went to leave; "Oh and Harvey, get a copy of that damn contract!"

Donna rushed over to Harvey as soon as he went into his office, he explained to her what happened as fast as he could while he grabbed his coat and phone. Then he rushed off out the building to find Mike

~~SUITS~~

Mike didn't know how long he'd been running, but he seemed to have lost the press. He slowed down and walked briskly, his head hurt and his hand was in agony.

Glancing around he realised he was right near his apartment; he knew that would be exactly where the main bulk of the press would be, but that was closest and he was in too much pain to give a shit about the press.

As soon as he rounded the corner and reached his building a swarm of reporters spotted him. He kept going, pushing through them; with added force as there was so many. As soon as he got through the front door he bolted up the stairs and practically flew his door open. The press were hot on his tail and he knew he wouldn't be quick enough to slam the door in their face. So when he got into his apartment he quickly scanned the room, then he stopped on his baseball bat leaning against the wall. He grabbed in with both hands; his right letting out a sharp pain, he gripped the bat tighter turning the pain into anger. He swung the bat as he turned and it connected with the closest reporters camera which smashed against Mike's door. The man gaped and all the press froze.

"Now I've had it with all of you! Reporters like you are like a cancer; eating away at someone, not caring about who that person is, until they die. I may have just let that happen before, but not this time. So if you don't leave the next time I swing this bat it connects with one of your heads. You got that?" Mike narrowed his eyes and some of the reporters took a step back, so Mike lifted the bat and swung it again; and this time they bolted, as Mike's bat just missed someones head and his the wall. Hurriedly Mike slammed the door shut and he let out a breath he'd been holding as he fell against the door, and dropped the bat. It made a clatter as it hit floor.

Then there was banging on Mike's door, so he turned to the bookcase by the door and used his arms and pushed everything that was on the top onto the floor; making a crash. Then Mike used all the strength he had to push it in front of the door, which wasn't much but he eventually did it.

Mike took a wobbly step back as he took a look at what he did, he watched as the press opened Mike's door and tried to push their way in but couldn't. He let out a smug laugh and collapsed onto the couch

However, there was a screeching and groaning noise and the press used more force and started moving the bookcase. Mike swore and jumped up and looked around for something else. He looked down at the couch he was sitting on, then turned back to the door. He decided.

Quickly Mike went to the edge of the couch and pushed it towards the door, then he piled the coffee table on top and finally the door stop moving and the press couldn't get in. Mike cradled his right hand against his chest as he went towards his bed and collapsed on the floor, leaning his back against it, so he was facing his closet.

Mike closed his eyes as he tried to let the dizziness pass. He reached up to his head and felt it; pulling his hand back he saw a bit of blood. He scurried forward towards his full length mirror and turned his head to the side in it; there was a cut near the same area that he had the bruise from the office before.

He got up slowly and pulled out an old clean shirt from the top of his closet, he yanked it out hard as it was caught on something and fell to the floor and the shirt and a box came tumbling down.

Holding the shirt to his head over the cut, Mike sat the box next to him and blew the dust off the top of the box. It must have been in his closet for years, ever since he moved in

Once the dust was gone he pulled open the lid and looked inside; his hand stopped halfway into the box as he saw a picture in a photo frame. It was of Jackson and Mike; Jackson had his arm around Mike and they were smiling.

The press banging on Mike's door had stopped while Mike pulled out the box from his closet. Although it had started again when Mike pulled out the picture

"BUGGER OFF!" Mike yelled still looking at the picture; Mike gripped it tighter as he finally let all the events that have occurred the past few days to hit him. Everything Jackson did - including calling the press. A tear fell down Mike's face and landed on the picture.

"Bastard" Mike said as he threw the picture into the living room and heard it smash against the wall

Mike got up and kicked the box away from him as he got a beer from the kitchen, he sat down at one of the chairs at his kitchen table and played with the label as he stared at the box.

Finally Mike gave in and set it on the table and sat back down. He had another sip of his beer as he looked back into the box; it was a box of his stuff he had whilst dating Jackson. Mike thought he threw it out

There was a little snow globe form their first Christmas together, Mike held it tight in his left hand as he remembered celebrating with Jackson, it was his first Christmas where he didn't feel alone and he thanked Jackson for that. Now though remembering it, it made Mike even more pissed as everything that happened was a lie!

Mike was gripping the snow globe so tight his hand begun to hurt. Then there was another bang at Mike's door. Mike rolled his eyes and jumped up; "GO AWAY!" He threw the snowglobe and it hit the door, silencing whoever was on the other side.

He hadn't thought much of it as he threw it, but afterwards he felt strangely better, so he gave a little smile as he took another swig of his beer and picked something else from the box and threw it. A mug that had Mike and Jackson's picture on, flew through the air and hit the wall falling into a million piece.

Mike cheered and raised his arm up in the air; he was enjoying this. Then suddenly his phone rung and he pulled it out, it was Jackson. Mike scoffed and dumped it on the table

He threw something else; a CD that Jackson had bought for Mike, that had become his favourite. It bounced off the wall and landed on the floor, the disk cracking. Mike let out another laugh as he got out another bottle of beer and kept going.

His phone rang again, a number he didn't though and he answered. It was the press trying to score an interview. There was another 5 of those phone calls before Mike had it and launched his cell phone at the wall, which smashed. "Good riddance" Mike muttered as he finished off his 4th beer.

~~SUITS~~

Harvey dialled Mike like 20 times and each time went straight to voicemail. He was worried, and he blamed himself. Mike must have been so scared and after all he's been through with the press

As Harvey got into the back of a cab and rattled off Mike's address to the driver, Harvey dialled Mike again, no luck. He let out a frustrated sigh.

When Harvey finally arrived he was shocked to see so many reporters camped out at the front of Mike's building. It was getting late now and quite cold and dark, most of the reporters were shivering, but Harvey didn't give them any sympathy for torturing Mike.

He saw no way of avoiding the reporters if he went in the front way, luckily Mike had told him of a back entrance. As Harvey went round and inside he let out a relieved sigh that no press were there.

Arriving at Mike's door Harvey took a deep breath and knocked on the door; hoping Mike was inside. Harvey jumped back when he heard something smash against the door. He stepped forward and knocked again, another thing hit the door, he called out Mike's name but it was overshadowed by Mike yelling;"I SAID BUGGER OFF"

Harvey couldn't take it anymore, he opened Mike's door and pushed. When it didn't budge he assumed Mike piled stuff behind it, so he pushed harder. Lucky for him he was quite strong as the stuff began to move and he was able to squeeze through the gap, he let out a sigh and had to duck fast as the end of a bat flew at him. Harvey backed away and held up his hands;

"Shit Mike. It's me" Harvey said as Mike came out of the bathroom carrying a bat. As soon as Mike saw Harvey he dropped the bat and hugged him

"Thank god!" Mike mumbled into Harvey's shoulder and Harvey pulled him into a tight hug.

Looking over Mike's shoulder he scanned the room and saw the stuff pushed against the door, and lots of stuff smashed on the ground.

Mike pulled back; "I thought you were a reporter, luckily you got quick reflexes." Mike let out a small chuckle as he stumbled towards the coffee table and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, er Mike what happened to your hand?" Harvey saw Mike cradling it against his chest

"Oh some asshole stood on it when I was trying to escape the press at your place. Gave me this as well." Mike pointed at the cut on his forehead

Harvey clenched his fists; "Mike I'm sorry-" He was interrupted by Mike opening the freezer door and pulling out an ice cube tray.

"Mike what are you doing?" Harvey said stepping forward as Mike poured the ice cubes into a black bucket that sat on the table

"Shh, give me a hand" Harvey helped Mike pick up the bucket and carry it in his left hand to the window

"Wait Mike!" Harvey shouted, but it was too late and Mike poured the ice cold water out the window onto the reporters below

Harvey ran and joined Mike looking out the window and a swam of reporters jumped up and shouted at him before running off. Most of them had left

"Hey if there's any more of you out there in the next 5 minutes another bucket is going out the window!" Mike yelled cheerily and slammed the window shut, then went and sat back down

Harvey gaped at Mike for a second then picked up the empty beer on the table, he waved it in front of Mike; "How many of these have you had?" Mike watched it go back and forth before looking at Harvey, "Erm 2...no..4, 3...6?" Mike asked Harvey, who put a hand to his head. Then he snatched the beer from Mike's hand

"No more!" Harvey said as he tipped the rest down the sink

"Hey!"

"Mike you've had enough"

"Ahh whatever" Mike muttered

Harvey moved the chair from the opposite side of the table to be directly opposite Mike and sat down on it.

Harvey gestured his hands at Mike's right hand; "Let me see"

Mike put his left hand over his right protectively

"Mike" Harvey said in a strict tone, and Mike reluctantly let Harvey extend his arm to look at his hand. Harvey touch it and watched Mike wince

"Hmm. Can you move your fingers." Harvey watched as Mike wiggled his fingers and groaned

"Just a little bruising" Harvey said giving Mike back his hand and looking for some bandages

Mike rolled his eyes as Harvey came back

Harvey bandaged Mike's wrist in silence, he glanced at Mike a few times who was watching Harvey intently

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My brother, he's a doctor" Harvey looked up at Mike as he finished

"That's cool"

"Thanks." Mike said admiring his bandage

"Mike I'm sorry about what happened to you. I didn't know the press would be there and-" Mike moved forward and kissed Harvey

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known. Besides I can already see you in your eyes you're blaming yourself, so stop it. I'm fine" Mike cupped Harvey's face and gave him a small smile

Harvey leant forward and kissed Mike's forehead, and rustled his hair; "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you're ok"

Mike squeezed Harvey's hand to show he really was ok

"So you want to tell me what happened here?" Harvey raised his eyebrow gesturing to the box and broken items

"Oh right erm the reporters wouldn't leave me alone so I swung my baseball bat at them to make them leave and I barricaded myself in"

"Naturally" Harvey muttered

"Then I found this box at the back of my closet, it was all the stuff I had from my relationship with Jackson." Harvey frowned

"I started to look through it and got upset and the press kept knocking so I got angry and threw some stuff. Then I felt better, so I threw more stuff and it kind of got outta hand."

"I can see that."

"And the bucket of ice water?"

"They would have been there all night if I hadn't, I did them a favour, it least now they can go home." Mike shrugged his shoulders

"Right" Harvey let out a small chuckle

"You know I called you like 20 times!" Harvey said worriedly

"Sorry my phone is in pieces over there" Mike made a fleeting gesture towards the wall

Harvey looked at the pieces on the floor; "Righhtt"

"You know I had 6 phone calls from people wanting interviews; one was from Oprah! Though I'm leaning more towards Jay Leno. What do you think?" Mike looked at Harvey seriously then they both burst out laughing

"May I?" Harvey pointed at the box

"Sure" Mike watched Harvey curiously as he looked inside the box

There was a photo album, which Harvey assumed was of Mike and Jackson; a few other little items that Harvey ignore. Then a brown envelope at the bottom caught his eye and he pulled it out

"What's this?" Harvey said opening the envelope and pulling out what was inside

"That's the contract I made with Jackson" Mike said bitterly

Harvey looked at it, then at Mike who was clenching his left fist. He put it back in the envelope and put his hands on Mike's legs

"What do you say we go for a walk?"

"A walk?" Mike raised his eyebrow "At night?"

"Yes, don't worry I'll protect you." Harvey got up and they both put Mike's furniture back, and Mike walked out the door, he was still wearing Harvey's hoodie. He put the hood up as he walked out.

Harvey grabbed Mike's baseball bat and managed to find a ball lurking under Mike's bed, and ran after Mike

"What you going to do with that?"

"Well thought we'd go hunting reporters" Harvey winked at Mike who narrowed his eyes at Harvey

"Really? Because I was this close to actually doing that."

"You were?"

"That or beating the shit out of their cars" Mike smiled and shrugged

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Come on" He pushed Mike forwards and they started walking

"Harvey? We're not really going to beat up some reporters are we? Cos as much as I want to, I don't want to go to jail." Harvey turned to look at Mike and burst out laughing at how serious Mike was

Then he saw the hurt look on Mike's face and stopped; "Hey I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I was just picturing the image of us beating up some reporters. No we aren't going to do that."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Just follow me" Harvey slung his arm around Mike's shoulder and carried on walking

5 minutes later they arrived at a baseball field, Harvey pushed Mike to the batting plate and handed him the bat, he took it but looked confused

Then Harvey went to the pitching place and pulled out a ball.

"I thought this way you get to let some anger out, and not on reporters" Harvey yelled

Mike chuckled and smiled at how much he loved Harvey; because he did things like this, and Mike knew he really cared about him

"I love you Harvey" Harvey grinned at Mike

"Love you too Mike. Now get ready cos I'm about to throw it."

Mike got into his stance and held the bat tight, his hand hurt a bit, but not as much. Harvey threw the ball and Mike swung the bat, there was a crack as the ball hit the bat and the ball went flying over Harvey's head and landed at the end of the field. Harvey watched it and turned back to Mike

"Damn! You should sign up for the baseball team"

"We have a baseball team?"

"Yeah it's an annual things, Partners Vs Associates"

"Oh so I get to kick your ass" Mike said pointing the end of the bat at Harvey

"In your dreams kiddo." Harvey said running back with the ball

They carried on like this for an hour before getting a cab back to Harvey's, Ray had gotten rid of the press luckily.

Mike was now passed out from exhaustion on Harvey's bed, and Harvey was laying next to him. He pulled the covers over Mike and kissed his forehead, he relished the fact Mike was safe.

Harvey laid back against the headboard and pulled out the contract Mike and Jackson signed, he was going to go through every singled word, and find a way to get that smug bastard out of Mike's life forever.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dead End

Chapter 7

Dead End

 _Mike was working late in his cubicle for Harvey, despite Jackson's return and the press circling. Harvey had said to go about work as usual and not arouse suspicion._

 _He couldn't shake the feeling the press were all around him as he walked to Harvey's office with the files he wanted. What made Mike more paranoid was that there was no one around and there was only Harvey's office light on._

 _Mike put the files on Harvey's desk and turned to leave, when he was met with a bright light. He shielded his eyes and then heard muffled voices. They became clearer as someone grabbed his arm and put it behind his back as they slammed him against Harvey's glass wall;_

 _"Mike Ross you are under arrest for committing fraud.."_

 _No_

 _NO_

 _Mike started panicking as the police cuffed him and started walking him towards the elevator. Suddenly everyone in the office appeared and was watching him as he was taken away; it was a walk of shame. He saw Rachel, Donna and Louis glaring at him and calling him a fraud and that it was all his fault_

 _Others were shouting at him too_

 _He didn't see Harvey or Jessica though_

 _Wait, that's Harvey's voice;_

 _"Let me go you bastards!"_

 _As they neared the elevators. Mike saw the police holding an equally handcuffed Harvey and Jessica_

 _Harvey looked at Mike and glared at him;_

 _"This is all your fault Mike. We are going to jail because of you, you're a fraud and I wish I'd never hired you. I can never love you" Harvey laughed as they were all pushed into the elevator_

 _Suddenly everyone in the elevator vanished and Mike was all alone. Bars went up all around him and he could just hear Harvey's voice as he was plunged into darkness;_

 _"I could never love a fraud!"_

 _"NO!" Mike yelled_

"No" Mike let out a small yell as he bolted upright, he was in a cold sweat and breathing fast. He looked around and only saw darkness, and he thought it was real until he turned and saw a lamp to his right illuminating a fast asleep Harvey.

Mike let out a shaky sigh of relief as he ran a hand over his face; "It was only a dream." A terrifying dream, one Mike didn't want to happen. Ever.

He knew it wasn't the real Harvey in the dream, but he couldn't shake the words he had heard in the dream; _I could never love a fraud._ Mike looked at the sleeping Harvey, he had told Mike that he loved him and Mike knew that he did. Or did he? How could Harvey love Mike, when he was a fraud.

So many thoughts and doubts were running through his mind, he needed some air. He leant over and gave Harvey a soft kiss on the forehead as he got up, he saw Harvey smile and shift slightly; he froze thinking Harvey was going to wake up, but then Harvey let out a sigh and laid still. That's when Mike noticed the papers next to Harvey and the laptop on the floor. He picked up the laptop and the papers; Harvey had been going over Mike's contract with Jackson.

Mike looked at Harvey and felt so much love for him. He frowned though as he realised everything that was happening was his fault; Jackson and the press it was all to get back at him. And now Jessica and Pearson Hardmann are involved and so is Harvey. Mike knows how vicious the press can be, and how much it hurt him when they published the story of his parents. Now that they knew he was with Harvey, they would be going after him too, and digging into his life and publishing stories. Mike didn't want that for Harvey, it wasn't right. It wasn't fair for Harvey suffer for his mistake.

Setting the laptop down on the floor and putting the papers there as well, he pulled the covers up over a sleeping Harvey. Then he left Harvey's bedroom and put his shoes on. Luckily he had left his headphones at Harvey's at the weekend; he put them in his ear after he quickly wrote Harvey a note and walked out Harvey's condo.

It was only starting to get light outside as Mike started his jog, it was 4am and the streets were empty. Mike didn't usually jog at this time; in fact he rarely ever jogged, it only happened when he was severely stressed and couldn't shut his mind off. It was a relief though not to be followed by reporters. Mike let out a sigh and listened to the music fill his mind as he tried to figure out what to do.

Thanks to his eidetic memory he remembered every single word of his contract with Jackson, so now all he had to do is go over it again and again until he found something. There had to be something

Mike had no idea how long he had been running; it had gotten lighter now and there was a few more people around so he figured it was a while.

He had gone over the contract 3 times and still found nothing, maybe there wasn't anything. Maybe he had no way out. Maybe he should just give up and go back with Jackson. Maybe Harvey would be better off. Maybe Harvey would even be happy about it, not having to protect a fraud anymore. Mike abruptly stopped and leant over and put his hands on his knees as he felt his mind get filled with 'maybes'.

He let his breathing slowly return to normal as he just stood there. This is it, it's all over. Mike ran his hands through his hair as he looked up;

"I don't know what to do? Please tell me what to do?" Mike said it to the sky; maybe hoping his parents could give him some kind of sign, he let out a sigh as he knew they couldn't help

He turned and started running again, he was crossing the street and forgot to look. There was a bright light, the screech of a horn and squeal of brakes. Mike snapped his head to the side but didn't have time to stop, and then there was darkness

~~SUITS~~

The next time Mike opened his eyes there was a man leaning over him, he couldn't make out who he was as his vision was blurry. He groaned and put a hand to his head. This was the third time he got hit in the head - the second time his head hit the crowd. He definitely had a concussion now. When he pulled back his hand he saw blood and a lot, his hand shook as he felt a sharp pain down the left side of his body.

Mike tried to get up but felt pressure on his chest, he thought he was having a heart attack until he looked and saw there was a pair of hands on him, and a knife in his chest. He panicked and he couldn't breath

"Wha-. who-" Mike said and looked at the person who was leaning over him; his vision had come into focus and he knew instantly who it was.

"SETH?!" Mike said and Seth put a hand over his mouth as he pulled out the knife. Mike let out a muffled yell and his chest felt tight and he felt so tired. He knew he was losing blood fast and should stay awake, he tried to fight it but couldn't.

"HEY! Stop! FBI!" Mike heard someone yell and he heard Seth run and drive off in his car. He felt his eyes closing, but he heard Harvey's voice in his head telling his to stay awake.

"It's alright, Mike. We're FBI. I've called an ambulance, it's going to be ok. " Mike heard the man say and Mike felt a wave of relief, that is until he heard his phone ring. He tried to get it out his pocket, however and someone stopped him and pulled it out themselves and answered.

"No this isn't Mike. This is the FBI, he's just been hit by a car and stabbed" The man said over the phone

"Harv-. Harvey" Mike whispered as he felt the darkness take him

"Mike! Shit, Mike stay awake" The man said, but Mike wasn't listening. He heard the wail of a siren as he drifted off. His last thoughts were of Harvey. _I love you Harvey._

~~SUITS~~

Harvey had reached his arm out to pull Mike closer to his, only he felt an empty bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes;

"Mike?" No answer

He got up and checked the time; 5 am.

 _Where could Mike be?_

He searched his apartment and found nothing, that is until he found a note on the kitchen worktop

 _Harvey,_

 _Couldn't sleep, needed some air to think. Went for a run_

 _Be back later_

 _Love Mike_

"A RUN? Bloody hell." Harvey muttered worriedly just thinking about Mike and whether the press followed his

Harvey picked up his phone and dialled Mike's number, every time it rung Harvey felt his worry building. Until it was answered and he let out a relieved sigh;

"Mike, thank god!" Harvey said in the middle of his apartment

"No this isn't Mike. This is the FBI, he's just been hit by a car and stabbed" The man said over the phone and Harvey instantly felt his heart stop

"WHAT? No I mean..what? Can I speak to him?"

"Mike! Shit, Mike stay awake" The man said interrupting Harvey

"What's going on?" Harvey yelled and he suddenly heard sirens over the phone

"Listen Mr. Specter I have to go, Mike lost consciousness and the ambulance has just arrived. I'll send someone to pick you and take you to the hospital" The line cut out and Harvey felt his legs give out as he collapsed to the floor gripping his phone

Harvey put a hand over his mouth and let out a sob as he process what he had just heard. Mike had been hit by a car and stabbed; by who? And the FBI? What the hell's going on?

He pushed those thoughts away as he only thought about Mike and making sure he was ok. God he didn't know what he would do if something happened to Mike

There was a sudden knock on the door and Harvey shakily made his way over to it and answered.

"FBI. We are here to escort you to the hospital." The man showed Harvey his badge and Harvey nodded as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Then followed the FBI agents silently out the building and into the black sedan

He could have asked what the hell was going on during the car ride, but he saw no point as there probably wouldn't answer. Besides his only priority now was Mike

As soon as they pulled up to the hospital Harvey sprinted out the car and inside. He ran straight up to the desk;

"MIKE ROSS. WHERE IS HE?" Harvey yelled as he gripped the desk tight

"Excuse me sir, but-" The nurse looked annoyed

"Harvey Specter?" Harvey turned at his name mentioned and recognised the voice

"FBI Agent Thomas Rhodes" The man held out his hand and Harvey shook it

"Where's Mike? What happened? Is he alive?" Harvey was rambling and people started to stare

"Here, come with me" The FBI Agent let Harvey to an empty room and 2 other agents guarded the door

"Mike is alive, for now. He's in surgery right now, and the doctors have him stabilised. But he's in critical condition and we won't know how he is until he gets out of surgery" Agent Rhodes said and Harvey let out a breath and tried to stop himself shaking

"Oh my god. How..how the hell did this happen?" Harvey yelled

"We're investigating Jackson Philips and Seth Jones and after we knew about Mike's relationship with Jackson we were watching Mike and followed him when he left your building. He was running and crossed the road and a car hit him. We got there as soon as we could, but we couldn't get there before he was stabbed."

Harvey clenched his fists; "Who" He growled

"It was Seth, Jackson's fiancé. And I'm sorry he got away before we could grab him."

"You're kidding?! You watched Mike get stabbed by that jackass and let him get away! What kind of FBI Agents are you!"

"Mr Specter I apologise, it seems we underestimated just how far they would go."

"What are you talking about and why are you investigating Jackson and Seth?"

"5 years ago we first became interested in Jackson Philips when we got reports he took bribes from some corrupt businessmen. Of course we investigated and found nothing, but I always knew there was something off about his business. And when Jackson suddenly broke it off with Seth and started dating Mike that was suspicious; so we turned out attention on Mike-"

"Wait so you're saying Jackson's relationship with Mike was all a charade to divert attention from him and turn it on Mike?"

"Yeah it would appear so, and we were going to bring Mike in for questioning, but then that incident on their wedding day happened and Mike signed that contract with Jackson."

"Why is that contract so important?"

"In it, it states Mike cannot talk about the work he did for Jackson; whilst under his employment."

"You don't think Mike was part of it do you?" Harvey was outraged to think Mike would have any part in it

"At first we did, but after the incident when Jackson got back together with Seth and got 'engaged';" Agent Rhodes finger quoted 'engaged'' "We knew then that they were trying to frame Mike, and they're trying to do it again now."

"What?" Harvey couldn't believe what he was hearing

"We were getting close to finding some real evidence against them, when suddenly Jackson came to New York and approached Mike. Now we think they're panicking and Seth stabbing Mike was a slip up, a slip up we can use against them. Now we can arrest Seth for attempted murder, but we still haven't been able to access Jackson's files so we still have no evidence against him and it's unlikely Seth will turn on Jackson."

"So he just goes free?" Just thinking about Jackson getting off free for trying to kill Mike

"That's where we were hoping Mike would come in. Jackson has a plan for Mike, he has something on him and he's going to release it to the press. Now frankly I don't care what that is, I just want to get Jackson and Seth."

"What do you want Mike to do?" Harvey was worried about getting Mike further involved in these criminals

"We need a confession and Mike knows Jackson-"

"No no no. Mike is not getting in a room with them! They just tried to kill him and you want to send him back in. NO!"

"Mr Specter..Harvey..I know you care about Mike, and you don't want him hurt. But look! They just tried to kill him! That's who they are and they won't stop until Mike is in jail for their crimes or dead. Unless Mike stops them." Agents Rhodes outburst shocked Harvey into silence, because he knew he was right

There was a sudden knock at the door; "What!" Agent Rhodes yelled and Harvey stood there frozen, this was too much.

"Agent Rhodes? We met earlier when you brought Mike Ross in." A doctor walked in and shook the agent's hand

"Right, of course." Agent Rhodes calmed himself as he gestured to Harvey

"Dr. Goldblim this is Harvey Specter, Mike's boyfriend. Harvey this is the doctor on Mike's case" It was the first time Harvey heard himself referred to as Mike's boyfriend and he had to admit he liked it

The doctor shook Harvey's hand; "Doctor how is Mike?" Harvey said interrupting the pleasantries

"Well he survived the surgery which is a good sign. The knife nicked his right lung and he lost a bit of blood, but we were able to repair the tear with minimal damage. He has a few broken ribs and a broken leg from the car accident; as well as a concussion, but he's stable now and we believe he will make a full recovery."

Harvey let out a sigh of relief and let out a small smile that Mike was alive

"Mike will need to stay in hospital for another week, and after that he can go home. But we will need to see him for regular visits. He's lucky to be alive, but he's a fighter."

"Can I see him?" Harvey said desperately

"Of course follow me" Harvey went to follow the doctor and he passed Agent Rhodes who had pulled out his phone

It was a lot for Harvey to take in, he had never expected Mike's ex-fiancé to be a fucking criminal or that Mike would end up nearly dead. But it happened and now Harvey had to find a way to deal with it

When Harvey went into Mike's room he gasped at seeing Mike. He had a bandage round his head and down his left leg, as well as bandages covering most of his body. He looked so frail as Harvey went and sat down next to Mike. Harvey gripped Mike's hand tight and ran a hand through the kid's hair; gently.

"Oh Mike" Harvey whispered

"We've sedated Mike and given him morphine; he's going to be in a lot of pain for a while, and his body has just been through a traumatic experience, so he needs all the sleep he can get." The doctor said and walked out, leaving Harvey alone with Mike

"Mike? I don't know if you can hear me, I hope you can. I'm so sorry this happened to you, if I'd known I'd-. I promised to protect you and I didn't do that, and you nearly died" Harvey let out a choked sob

"I love you Mike, I can't lose you." Harvey leant forward and kissed Mike's forehead and rubbed circles on Mike's hand

~~SUITS~~

Harvey had been sitting with Mike for a few hours now. He had called Donna and Jessica and told them what happened; they were shocked and said they were on their way.

Harvey couldn't take his eyes of Mike, the man he loved had been hurt and he couldn't stop it.

"Mike please wake up, I need to see your beautiful blue eyes" It was only a whisper, but he hoped Mike heard him

"Let me through dammit!" Harvey heard a women yell and got up to see Donna push through the door followed by Jessica.

"It's ok" Harvey held up his hands to stop the FBI agents, they merely nodded and shut the door as they left

"Oh my god!" Donna gasped as he saw Mike and Jessica gaped. Donna ran to his side and was afraid to touch him

"Harvey what's going on, who are those men?"

"They're FBI" Harvey said as he went and sat back down next to Mike; he looked at Mike as he spoke

"FBI?" Jessica growled

"They've been investigating Jackson Philips for making shady business deals, and when they got too close Jackson had Seth try to kill Mike!" Harvey tried to stay calm but he was furious and he started yelling as he got up and faced Jessica

"Why would they go after Mike" Jessica said as Agent Rhodes walked in; "Because Jackson wanted to frame Mike for his crimes; only we got too close and they panicked. "

Jessica stared at the man and Donna walked over not realising Mike had woken up and was watching the encounter

"Who are you?"

"This is FBI Agent Rhodes" Harvey said bitterly

"He wants Mike to talk to Jackson and try and get him to confess!" Harvey scoffed as he said it

"If we don't Jackson won't stop until Mike's in jail or dead!"

Now everyone was yelling

"I'll do it" Mike said but no one heard

"HEY!" Mike yelled and had to grab his chest where the he was stabbed because it hurt. Everyone stopped and looked at Mike. Harvey rushed over and saw Mike's heart rate rising

"Mike it's ok, calm down" Harvey tried to put the breathing mask over Mike's face, but Mike refused and his heart rate stabilised as Harvey pushed the button for more morphine

"I said I'll do it" Mike said, his voice hoarse

"Do wha-."

"I heard what you said about Jackson. This is the only way" Mike said trying to breath and coughing

"No Mike. You can't" Harvey realised what Mike meant

"This is the only way to get Jackson and Seth?" Mike said to Agent Rhodes

"Yes"

"I'll do it" Mike said and then everyone started yelling and objecting. Mike held up his hand and they stopped

"When?" Mike said to Agent Rhodes

"We believe Jackson has something on you that he intends to bring to the press. So if we want to get him, we need to do it soon; today."

Mike nodded

"Mike you can't, you've just been stabbed and hit by a car-" Harvey pleaded

"Can you give us a minute?" Mike said and everyone walked out. Mike turned to Harvey

"Harvey-"

"No Mike, you can't do this. They just tried to kill you-"

"You don't think I know that! I was there. I remember the pain when Seth plunged the knife in and pulled it out! You don't need to remind me. " Mike yelled back and regretted it as his heart rate rose and he couldn't breathe

Harvey put the breathing mask over Mike's face

"Mike;" Harvey took Mike's hand; "When I heard what happened to you, I literally felt my heart stop, I was so scared I'd lost you. More scared than I've ever been in my life. And to find out you were ok, it just made me realise that I don't think I could live without you, and I couldn't bare it if I really lost you again. I love you Mike and I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt and now you're-"

"Harvey stop" Mike pulled the mask away from his face;" I love you too Harvey and that's why I'm doing this. This time they came after me, and I'm pissed about that, but if we don't stop them they'll tell the press everything about me. And you could go to jail too, or worse they could come after you next. And I will not let you go down for me. Harvey, I made a mistake in being with Jackson and now I'm paying for it, and so are you, and so is Jessica and Donna because they'll all at risk because of me. Because they know me. Don't you see I have to do this to protect my family; to protect the people I love. I have to end this before someone else gets hurt. Please Harvey you have to understand" Mike gave Harvey his sad blue eyes and Harvey caved

"Oh Mike I do understand, and I know if I were you I would be doing the exact same thing. I know you have to do this." Harvey leant forward and kissed Mike passionately showing Mike how much he loved him.

They rested their foreheads together and Mike smiled as he put his hand on Harvey's chest, just feeling Harvey's warm body made him feel safe

"You have to promise me Mike"

"What?"

"Promise me first"

"Alright I promise"

Harvey pulled back and cupped Mike's cheeks. Mike saw Harvey was really scared

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed."

"I promise"

Harvey pulled Mike into a hug and Mike snuggled into Harvey's chest.

"Good, because if you die, I'll bring you back and kick your ass" Harvey mumbled into Mike's hair and he felt Mike's body shudder as Mike chuckled

~~SUITS~~

Harvey helped Mike out of the bed; Mike had his weight rested on Harvey as he stood up and let out a shaky breath

"Mike are you sure about this? You're body is still in shock and as a doctor I can't-" Dr Goldblim was interrupted by Mike

"I'll be fine" Mike said in a tone that mirrored Harvey's when he meant business

"You ready?" Agent Rhodes walked in

"Yeah" Mike took a step forward and crumbled as he legs gave out; luckily Harvey had his arm around Mike's waist and kept him upright

"Mike this is serious. You can't do this, you're still hurt and this could make it worse" Harvey tried to get Mike to listen

"I have to do this" Mike pushed himself back up slowly; he was in a world of pain, but tried to hide it. "Doctor can you give me something to get rid of the pain"

"Mike the amount of morphine you've had I can't-"

"JUST DO IT!" Mike yelled as he closed his eyes and pushed through the pain. Mike's yell worried Harvey even more

The doctor held up a syringe full of morphine; "This is the highest amount I'm going to give you and even this could be too dangerous. " The doctor injected him and Mike let out a sigh and nodded to Harvey to keep moving

"Mike you need to be careful, a slight knock and you could rip your stitches. Your body can't take any more trauma" The doctor yelled at Mike was led out the hospital and into a black sedan along with Harvey and Agent Rhodes

~~SUITS~~

The plan was that Jessica would call a meeting with Jackson, but Mike would be there instead and claim to have found evidence of what he did, in the hope he'll confess. Of course they had no evidence so it was a big risk, a risk where Mike could die.

They arrived at Pearson Hardmann and Mike let out a sigh as he looked at the building; he was terrified

Once they got inside and into Jessica's office, Agent Rhodes gave Mike a bullet proof vest;

"Is this really necessary" Mike moaned

"If you don't want to die" The agent who was attaching Mike's jacket scoffed, and Mike winced as he touched one of Mike's bruises on his chest

"Hey! You hurt him, I hurt you" Harvey growled coming over and the agent backed away

"Wow. Even an FBI agent is scared of you" Mike let out a small chuckle and smiled at Harvey, but Harvey knew it was fake

"Mike I know you're scared and it's ok to be scared. Me and the FBI are going to be listening in the next room and there's going to be agents watching and ready to move in, if anything happens." Harvey put his hands on Mike's waist and gave him a reassuring kiss

"Harvey you know I love you right?" Mike said

"Mike I know. I love you too."

"I know I just needed to tell you, just in case"

"No. Don't talk like that. You will not die" Harvey said it and looked directly into Mike's eyes and Mike believed him

"Alright we just got word Jackson's on his way up. Here put it in your ear, this means we can communicate." Jackson handed Mike an ear piece

"We also have the room bugged with cameras and voice recorders so we know everything that happens and will move in if you get the slightest thought that something is wrong."

Mike nodded as they did one last check and left him alone in Jessica's office. He suddenly felt so scared and started shaking;

"Mike? It's ok, just breathe" Mike heard Harvey's voice in his ear and he nodded as he breathed

"Good. Just take it easy."

"Right they're in the elevator" Agent Rhodes said

"They? Whose they?" Mike heard Harvey say and he looked out Jessica's glass doors to see Jackson and Seth approaching

"Oh my god it's Seth" Mike whispered

"What? Oh my god. Did you know about this?" Mike heard Harvey yell

"Shit. No I didn't" Agent Rhodes responded

"We have to get Mike out of there" Harvey said

"It's too late" Agent Rhodes said as Mike knew he was dead as soon as Jackson and Seth walked in and saw him


	8. Chapter 8 -This Ends Now

Chapter 8

This Ends Now

Harvey felt his chest tighten and seeing the man who had tried to kill Mike walk into Jessica's office, where Mike was waiting.

"We have to get him outta there!" Harvey hissed as he covered up the mouth piece so Mike wouldn't hear

"We can't, if we go in now it could get Mike killed!" Agent Rhodes retorted and both men turned their attention to the screen showing the events in Jessica's office

Mike felt his heart racing and he was starting to sweat as he saw Jackson and Seth approaching. His head starting pounding and his vision started to blur as the pain in his leg and body returned.

"I don't...think...I can do this." Mike said in between breathes as he had to grip Jessica's desk to stop from collapsing

"Oh god he's having a panic attack" Agent Rhodes said in Mike's ear

"Do something!" Mike heard Jessica say

"Mike it's ok, calm down. You will get through this" Harvey tried to help Mike, but all 3 of them were speaking and he couldn't handle it. So he took out his ear piece and held it in his palm as he tried to return his breathing to normal. There was shooting pains up and down his body and he knew he didn't have long.

"Mike?" Mike looked up to see Jackson and Seth standing in front of him

~~SUITS~~

"MIKE!" Harvey yelled into the mouthpiece but had no answer

"What the hell happened" Jessica said as Agent Rhodes threw his headpiece on the floor and ran a hand through his hair, before turning to Harvey

"He took his earpiece out" Agent Rhodes stated

"What does that mean? We can hear what's going on?" Donna asked

"No, we still have the room bugged so we can hear what's going on, but we can't talk to Mike; we can't communicate. Shit." Agent Rhodes picked up his walkie talkie;

"Alright guys we lost communication with Mike, everyone move into closer positions and wait for my mark."

"What are you doing?" Harvey was panicking; "You said if we went in we could get him killed!"

"That was before he took his damn ear piece out. You better hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Harvey was about to yell at the agent when everyone's attentions turned to the screen showing Jessica's office.

~~SUITS~~

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Jackson seemed surprised and gave Seth a look, Seth only glared at Mike and tensed

"Surprised to see me after you tried to kill me?" Mike said bitterly as he pushed himself upright and leant away from the table to stand on his own

"Tried to kill you? Mike I would never-" Jackson took a step towards Mike and Mike took one back

"Oh yeah? So you're telling me you didn't order him to kill me?" Mike pointed as Seth accusingly and Jackson turned to Seth;

"Seth?" Jackson looked at Seth shocked

Mike scoffed; "Yeah Seth. Go ahead tell him how you hit me with a car and then stabbed me in the chest!" Mike yelled and laughed

"What!" Jackson faced Mike and gaped; "Mike I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't know? Yeah more like didn't mean for me to survive."

"Mike. You honestly don't think I would try to kill you, do you?" Jackson said outraged; "After everything we've been through, after everything I've done for you!"

"Everything you've done for me? Like trying to frame me for your crimes you mean." Mike said picking up a file box that was on Jessica's desk, and slamming it down on Jessica's conference table, then he took of the lid and threw it

"I did not try to frame you!"

"Oh so you're saying that was Seth too? Looks like he's turning on you Seth."

"Shut up! Jackson he's trying to bait us, I saw him with the FBI. He's working for them."

"What?"

"And when did you see that Seth? When you stabbed me and ran?"

"Alright that's enough!" Jackson shouted; "Mike is this true?"

~~SUITS~~

"You have to do something!" Harvey yelled

"Not yet. Mike's still in control of the situation"

"In control? They just found out he's working for you. If he gets killed I am going to make sure you get thrown in jail!" Harvey said turning back to the screen

"Come on Mike"

~~SUITS~~

"The FBI saved my life after Seth stabbed me."

"SEE! He's trying to set us up, we need to leave" Seth went to the door

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Mike said reaching in and pulling out some files

"Mike what are those?" Jackson sounded nervous

"You left me no choice" Mike said and paused as he looked at the files; "Isn't that what you said to me?"

"Mike are those-" Jackson gulped

"Every file on every case I worked for you? Yes it is" Mike glared at Jackson

~~SUITS~~

"WHAT? Did you know about this?" Agent Rhodes turned to Harvey

"No I didn't. Didn't you?"

"We never had access to the files, how the hell did he get them and why the hell didn't he tell us?"

"Still think the situation is under control" Harvey snapped and Agent Rhodes glared

"Alright team get ready to move in and take the targets"

Donna and Jessica came and stood next to Harvey; "What's Mike doing?" Jessica said to Harvey

"He's doing what he believes in the right thing" Harvey whispered. He was terrified Mike was going to die

~~SUITS~~

"Where did you get those?" Seth said angrily

"I may have quit from the company but it doesn't mean I don't still some good friends inside. Friends who know what you did. "

"Mike-"

"Let's see we have bribery;" Mike picked the first 5 files from the pile and threw them on the table; "embezzlement"; Mike threw another 3 files onto the table; "racketeering" Mike picked up 10 files from the box and threw them on the table, some of which landed on the floor. Then Mike picked up the box and tipped it over so the remaining files fell out; "That's over 25 cases I found where a crime has been comitted! 25! And all of which have my name on them. Funny thing is I never worked on any of them!" Mike yelled

"Mike I can explain-" Jackson said and Seth cut him off

"No. If what he said was true he would have gone to the FBI with it and we would be arrested already." Seth said walking over

"You know what you're right. I haven't shown these to the FBI...yet. But see for yourself;" Mike picked up a file and threw it at Jackson who flipped through it and gasped; "He's telling the truth" Jackson said and his expression changed as he dropped the file

"Alright Mike what do you want then? If you haven't gone to the FBI with this yet, what do you want? You want to make a deal?"

"A deal? After the last deal I made with you, you have to be kidding."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to know when?"

"When what?"

"When you came up with the plan to frame me? When did you decide to do this to me? After we started dating? When we moved in? Cos these files date right back to when you first hired me!"

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes; "Mike I don't think-"

"ANSWER ME! I have a right to know, after you hired me and said my mind would be useful to you.."

"Oh for god sake. He didn't mean any of that. It was the reason we hired you!"

Mike gaped at Jackson; "Yeah we needed a scapegoat and well you were perfect for the job" Seth said smugly

"You son of a bitch." Mike walked over and punched Jackson in the face; It was all a lie! You're a monster"

"Mike it wasn't personal, it was business" Jackson said standing up

~~SUITS~~

"Alright teams move in now! GO."

~~SUITS~~

"It was personal to me dammit. But you know what it doesn't matter anymore, cos now you're both going to go to jail for the rest of your lives." Mike said as FBI agents started approaching and shouting to Jackson and Seth to put their hands up

"You bastard." Seth said and Mike only smiled

The FBI walked into the room with the guns up and Jackson held up his hands; "No. I'm not going down like this." Seth yelled and pulled out a gun, then he went over and stood behind Mike and held it to his temple

"Get out now or I shoot!" Seth shouted

~~SUITS~~  
"SHIT!"

"Oh my god" Harvey said and ran to Jessica's office, he was about to run in when Donna and two FBI agents grabbed him

"Mike!" Harvey shouted and Mike looked at Harvey and Harvey saw the terror in Mike's eyes

"Fall back" Agent Rhodes shouted and the agents pulled back

"What are you doing?" Harvey broke free and grabbed Agent Rhodes

"Trying to save Mike's life. Keep him back" Agent Rhodes said to another agent as he gestured at Harvey, before approaching the Jessica's office

"Seth. It's Agent Rhodes. I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal, where everyone comes out of this alive."

"Yeah no prison time?" Seth yelled and Agent Rhodes went silent

"I thought so, and if I'm going to jail anyway" Seth cocked the gun and Harvey saw Mike shudder and close his eyes. Harvey gaped and looked at Mike; tears in his eyes. Mike finally looked at Harvey and mouthed' _I love you._

Harvey mouthed it back and also mouthed that Mike was going to be ok. Mike only shook his head and Harvey frowned, he had to do something

Jackson had been pulled from the room and sat in handcuffs; Harvey went up to him and grabbed him by the throat. "This is all your fault!"

"Harvey..I'm sorry...I didn't..know about Seth" Jackson said trying to breathe

FBI Agents pulled Harvey off; "I swear to god if Mike dies, I will kill you" Harvey meant it. He walked back to Jessica's office and saw Agent Rhodes was only making things worse, so he took his opportunity and ran into the room, before Agent Rhodes could stop him; "Harvey!"

"Hold it right there!" Seth tightened his grip of his arm around Mike's neck and pointed the gun at Harvey

"Seth please don't do this." Harvey pleaded and held up his hands

"Harvey" Mike choked; "Get out of here, he'll kill you"

"Listen to Mike, Harvey. GET OUT!"

"No. I'm not leaving" Harvey stood his ground

"Fine" Mike saw Seth going to pull the trigger so he raised his arms and pushed Seth's arms; "NO!" When the gun fired it missed Harvey. Harvey ducked at that point.

Seth and Mike wrestled for the gun and Harvey just stood there and watched shocked. Then Seth punched Mike in the chest and Mike fell back and leant against the desk gasping for air.

"Goodbye Mike" Seth said and fired. The bullet hit Mike and Mike collapsed to the floor at the side of Jessica's desk so Harvey could only see Mike's feet

"MIKE!" Harvey went to run to Mike and Seth turned the gun on Harvey

"Now it's your turn"

Mike felt his chest and looked down, that's when he remembered the bullet proof vest and thanked god for that. He pulled himself into a sitting position as he saw Seth point the gun at Harvey. Then he grabbed a stapler of on Jessica's desk and whacked Seth over the head with it. Seth fell to the floor and dropped the gun. Mike picked up the gun and pointed it at Seth's head

"This end now" Mike said as he tried to breath, everything was blurry and he was seeing spots. He felt a pain in his chest and he looked down and saw blood seeping out, everyone else saw

"Looks like you don't have much time" Seth said smugly and Mike leant forward with the gun

"Mike. Don't do this, put the gun down. We need to get you to a hospital." Harvey said walking over to Mike, slowly. Followed by Agent Rhodes and the FBI agents

"You try to frame me! You humiliate me in the press! You try to kill me! And you tried to kill Harvey!" Mike said shaking the gun

"Mike" Harvey said worriedly, he'd never seen Mike so rattled

"I should kill you right now" Mike paused; "But you know there's a difference between you and me. " Mike said and he lowered the gun and threw it on the floor; "I'm not a killer"

Mike took a few steps back and black spots filled his vision as his legs gave out. he fell into something soft as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He last heard Harvey calling his name

~~SUITS~~

Harvey was relieved when Mike dropped the gun, but when Mike stepped back and didn't answer when he said his name. Harvey stepped closer just as Mike collapsed, Harvey caught Mike as he passed out;

"Mike! Call an ambulance" Harvey said as Seth was cuffed and marched out

Paramedics ran in and put Mike onto backboard and put him in the ambulance. Harvey held his hand the whole way, up until he was told to wait whilst Mike was taken away by the doctors.

It was an hour later when the doctor came out and told Harvey, Donna and Jessica that Mike was fine.

"He ripped his stitches and lost some blood, he passed out from the pain. Luckily we were able to sew him back up and put him on some pain meds, he's resting now if you would like to see him."

The doctor led Harvey, Donna and Jessica to Mike's room, only to see FBI Agent Rhodes walk out.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Thanks doctor, I'll take it from here." Agent Rhodes said and the doctor walked off

"I told the doctor to let me see Mike first;" Agent Rhodes saw Harvey tense

"I only want to thank him for his brave efforts in helping us catch 2 criminals. Albeit I did not approve of his methods and it nearly got him killed, it was brave nonetheless and that's why I told him he would make a great FBI agents; and if he wanted a job-"

"You offered him a job?" Harvey said outraged

"I did, only he declined." Agent Rhodes smiled at Harvey

"He turned down an offer to be an FBI agents? Why?" Donna asked and Harvey gave her a subtle glare

"His exact words were; 'As much as I would love to be a spy, I have the best job in the world and the most amazing boss." Agent Rhodes said smiling as Harvey, and Harvey felt himself break into a big grin

"He said that?"

"That he did. He even turned me down when I offered him a medal." Agent Rhodes said and shook his head in disbelief; "Never happened before. Anyway, you are very lucky to have a man like that working for. I would hold onto him" Agent Rhodes said as he walked off

As soon as the agent left, Harvey ran into Mike's room followed by Donna and Jessica.

"Harv-" Mike's words were cut off by Harvey pulling him into a hug, Mike reciprocated and smiled. Harvey pulled back and gave Mike a long passionate kiss; Donna and Jessica only smiled at each other as they watched

When the kiss was over Harvey leant back and slapped Mike upside the head; "Ow. Harvey what the hell!"

"You're an idiot! You promised me you wouldn't get yourself killed"

"And I didn't" Mike moaned

"No you just got yourself shot!" Harvey said as he sat on the edge of Mike's bed and held him against his chest tight. Not letting him go again

"I had the bullet proof vest on!" Mike said and smiled; "Guess that was necessary"

"Mike did you really turn down an offer to be an FBI agent?" Donna asked

"How did you?"

"We passed Agent Rhodes in the hall." Jessica said

"Yeah well not everyone was meant to be a spy"

"Seriously Mike did you mean what you said about having the best job and best boss?" Harvey asked holding Mike's hand

"Of course I did. Besides I knew if I left you'd miss me too much" Mike said and Harvey rolled his eyes, then kissed Mike; "I would" Harvey said in between kisses

"Did he really offer you a medal?" Donna said shocked

Mike chuckled; "Yeah"

"Why did you turn it down?" Donna asked and regretted it as Mike frowned

"Today is not a day I want to be reminded off, I nearly died today and I don't deserve a medal."

"Mike-"

"Harvey don't please." Mike said as he closed his eyes and leant his head back

"We'll let you rest Mike" Donna said as she and Jessica left Harvey and Mike alone

It was silent for a while as Harvey positioned himself to laying next to Mike and Mike rested his head on Harvey's chest. Harvey put his arm around Mike's shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

"Harvey I was so scared. I thought I was going to die" Harvey felt Mike shiver, and realised he was crying; Harvey pulled him tighter against him; "I know Mike, I was scared too. I thought I was going to lose you."

"So that's why you ran in?" Mike mumbled snuggling into Harvey's chest

"Yeah I know it was stupid but I couldn't just let you stand back and get killed. But it turns out you saved my life when you shoved Seth's arm and then you got shot. That was my fault for running into the room. I'm sorry Mike." 

Mike lifted his head and kissed Harvey, then he rested his head against Harvey's. "It's not your fault Harvey. It's mine. Jackson was my fiance and I worked for him, and he was here because of me, so if he hurt you. I can't bear to think if you got hurt Harvey." Harvey pulled Mike's head back and saw him crying, then pulled him into a hg and rugged circles on his back

"It's ok now. It's all over, and we're both safe."

They stayed like that for a while, even when Mike fell asleep, Harvey refused to leave his side. He would never let Mike out of his sight again. Mike was the man he loved and he nearly lost him, he would not let that happen again.

"I love you Mike" Harvey whispered as he kissed the top of Mike's head and fell asleep, hugging Mike.


	9. Chapter 9 - Epilogue

Chapter 9

Epilogue

 _ **8 months later**_

Things had pretty much returned to normal for Harvey and Mike and Pearson Hardmann.

The first few months after what happened were the worst. Once the press found out about the FBI and Jackson and Seth's arrest they smarmed the hospital for days and there were stories all over the front page of the papers. Luckily Agent Rhodes got the press to back off before Mike was released from hospital, so Mike didn't have to worry about being followed.

Mike's recovery had gone pretty well; he had to see a therapist for 4 months afterwards - doctors orders, but the doctor cleared Mike as mentally healthy.

His physical scars took longer to heal however, he had to have physical therapy every week on his leg, but that all ended 2 months ago when Mike was deemed physically and mentally recovered. He had been staying at Harvey's during his recovery; at first it was out of necessity but once Mike was well enough to go back to his place Harvey asked him to move in, He didn't want him to leave, he loved having Mike at his place.

Going back to work was the worst for Mike, despite the fact Jessica had given him a raise and a new office; he walked around the office on eggshells the first few weeks. Everyone stayed clear of him, and when he approached they avoided him. It was tough, thankfully he had Harvey to help him through it, he didn't know what he'd do without Harvey. And after a months or so when things died down and Jackson and Seth were in jail, Mike began to feel comfortable around the office, and no one avoided him anymore.

There was one consoliation about the whole thing though, Louis and the other associates were actually afraid of him! Mike couldn't believe it when Donna told him the real reason they avoided him, he was a little hurt at first but now he found it funny; and abused it any chance he got. It felt good to get them back for everything they did.

Mike's relationship with Harvey hadn't been strained by the event, in fact it made them stronger. Even when Mike had to testify in court, Harvey was there beside him, and all the nightmares Mike had, Harvey was always there to help him sleep. Mike and Harvey were happy together and grown into a strong loving relationship.

Today was their 8 months anniversary of their first date, and Harvey had it all planned. He'd been planning it for a month and Donna and Jessica had helped immensely. He was excited and at the same time nervous, not because he was having doubts, but because he was afraid Mike would find out. By now Mike knew everything about Harvey, even his facial expressions and when he was hiding something. So Harvey had to avoid Mike all day, which he had Donna and Jessica help him with. It was painful not to see Mike and kiss him on their anniversary; he hadn't kissed Mike since this morning when they woke up and Harvey was missing Mike. He knew it was all worse it to see the look on Mike's face when he got home later. Their home.

~~SUITS~~

Mike sat in his office finishing of the last bit of work Louis had him do, he was annoyed. Not because of all the work, it was a usual thing for Louis to do. But he was annoyed at Harvey, he had been avoiding him all day and when Mike looked Harvey in the eye, he knew Harvey was hiding something. It got so bad that Mike went to Harvey's office and Donna wouldn't even let him in, Harvey was on the phone so he didn't notice, but he saw Mike's defeated look at he walked away. It broke his heart, but he had to do it this way or it would ruin it. He just hoped Mike would understand

It was 9pm now and he was the last one to leave the firm, Harvey had even left a few hours ago without even telling Mike. That pissed him off, he was afraid Harvey was going to break up with him, but even if he was he could have the decency not to avoid him.

Mike had gotten a cab back to his and Harvey's place and was all set to yell at Harvey, when he stopped with his key in the lock of their door. There was a note on the door'

 _Mike_

 _Put the blindfold on and come in_

 _Harvey_

 _x_

Mike raised his eyebrow as he picked up the blindfold and pulled the note off the door;

"Really?" Mike scoffed as he turned the note over

 _Just do it will you :)_

Mike rolled his eyes, but smiled at realising the reason Harvey avoided him all day was because he was planning something. Mike knew when Harvey was hiding something, so he understood why Harvey did what he did, he was a little annoyed, but he actually found it quite romantic.

He put the blindfold over his eyes and tied it, then he open the door and stepped inside. Luckily with his eidetic memory he closed it and took a few steps forward without hitting anything.

He stopped when the apartment was silent; "Harvey?" Mike called out a little nervously. He jumped when some jazz music went on. But when he felt Harvey's arms go around his waist, he leant his head back and relaxed. Harvey turned him around and pulled off the blindfold; "Surprise" Harvey smiled and kissed Mike, it was a deep kiss; one of desperation for being apart all day, and Harvey took a long time exploring Mike's mouth with his tongue, then biting Mike's bottom lip as he pulled away.

Mike opened his eyes and stared at Harvey, he had on a new suit; it looked really expensive and Harvey looked so sexy in it. Then Mike noticed all the rose petals and candles around the apartment, it was beautiful. Mike smiled at Harvey and rested his forehead on Harvey's and hugged him tight, his arms around Harvey's neck, and Harvey's hands on Mike's waist as they swayed together.

"Mmm this is perfect Harvey. I can't believe you did all this. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Harvey chuckled; "You like it? I was worried you'd be mad for avoiding you all day. I was so worried you'd find out" Mike moved his head and kissed Harvey showing he was totally not mad

"I love you Harvey" Mike smile and his sparkling blue eyes melted Harvey's heart and he knew now was the time.

"I love you too Mike." Harvey ran his hand down Mike's cheek and stopped swaying, he could feel his heart racing. He wanted to do this, so much; but he was still a little nervous. There was a tiny part of him thinking Mike would say no, but he pushed that away when he stared into Mike's eyes, as he loved Mike and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him

"Harvey. You ok? You're hearts racing." Mike said as he had his hand on Harvey's chest, and looked Harvey in the eye concerned

"Yeah I am, come here" Harvey led him to the balcony and they both stared up at the night sky; "It's beautiful" Mike said smiling up at the sky. With no response from Harvey, he turned around and looked down to see Harvey on one knee, he gaped and put a hand over his mouth; "Harvey" Mike whispered and Harvey took Mike's hand and smiled at him

"Mike, when I met you that day in the interview room I had no idea we'd end up here, or that I would fall in love with you. But I did, and I'm thankful everyday that you walked in with that briefcase full of pot and spilt it everywhere;" Mike chuckled slightly at remembering; "Before you I was a man who didn't care about others and thought love was a weakness, but all that changed when you came into my life Mike. I grew to like you Mike, and I found myself laughing at your ridiculous jokes and smiling whenever you smiled. When you were happy, I was happy. I guess you could say it was love at first sight, only I denied it for so long. But I'm not denying it any more. I love you Mike, and I can't imagine spending another day without you. What happened 8 months ago made me realise how much I don't want to lose you, I'm not me without you. It's you and me against the world Mike. I want to marry you Mike, I want a family with you; I want a future with you Mike. I love you with all my heart. So will you Michael James Ross marry me?" Harvey said as he pulled out a small black box and lifted the lid to reveal a silver ring with a diamond. Mike thought it was so beautiful

Mike was shocked that Harvey was proposing and as Harvey spoke he realised he felt the exact same way. He looked Harvey in the eye and smiled at him; "Yes Harvey. Yes I will marry you" Harvey slipped the ring on Mike's finger and got up and kissed him

"I love you Harvey Specter"

"I love you Mike Ross"

"Soon to be Mike Specter" Mike said and Harvey grinned; "You know I quite like that"

"That's your possessiveness shining through isn't it" Mike moaned as Harvey kissed his neck. He growled in response and led Mike to the bedroom shedding their clothes on the way, and knocking over bits of furniture.

~~SUITS~~

The next morning Harvey woke up and reached across the find no Mike, he felt a pang of worry as he got up and walked out his bedroom.

"Mike?" Harvey walked into the kitchen to find Mike sitting on a stool with only Harvey's suit shirt on and his boxer peeking out underneath whilst he was swinging his legs. He had his back to Harvey and was on the phone;

"Yeah it's beautiful. I still can't believe it." Mike said into the phone whilst admiring the ring, Harvey smiled as he walked over. Mike jumped a little as Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. Mike tilted his head back and kissed Harvey, and smiled cheekily at him

"Yeah, yeah Harvey just walked in." Mike said winking at Harvey and sliding him a cup of coffee

Mike rolled his eyes; "Yeah ok bye Donna" Mike hung up as Harvey came up to him and put his arms either side of Mike as he leant over and kissed Mike's neck

"What were you calling Donna about?"

"Oh nothing" Mike said as he kissed Harvey

"You know I have ways of making you talk" Harvey said as he touched one of Mike's weak spots and Mike moaned

"Alright alright, I'll talk. I just called Donna to tell her thanks for helping you plan last night, as it was perfect. And I was telling her I have the best fiancé ever. Harvey kissed Mike

"That you do, and you're going to be mine forever and ever" Harvey mumbled as he kissed Mike

Harvey made Mike moan again and Mike growled as he led Harvey to the bedroom. They were both glad it was a Saturday.

THE END


End file.
